Breaking the Princess Curse
by bubblebathgirl13
Summary: Cheryl and her two best pals who live with her are always at her sides. But one day, when Cedric the sorceror magically creates a gust of wind strong enough to take Cheryl's princess dolls off of their special shelf, it's up to both her and Greg to solve the pieces of each puzzle in order to get the princesses back where they belong. Will they succeed or will they end up getting de
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Curse is Set in Stone

"Last one outside is a poisoned apple." called Cheryl merrily as she put on her Mary Jane shoes onto her feet. "Not if I have anything to do with it." Called back Greg and Sonja in unison as they dashed for the front door. All three friends stepped outside in unison and raced for the backyard where they were going to be flying their kites together, since it was an extremely windy day. As it turned out, it was a tie between the threesome as they reached the Tree Fort tree , which was their favorite kite flying spot. As they had been running, all three friends were laughing merrily. "Ready to let those kites fly?" asked Cheryl excitedly as she produced a pink kite on a long blue and white string with a large sparkly silver star on the front. "I'm ready." said Sonja cheerily as she began letting the red tail on her green kite with multi-colored sparkles on it Go up into the air. "I'm ready for take-off." said Greg happily as he readied his yellow kite with a purple tail on its end and red hearts all over it. "Then let's fly!" exclaimed Cheryl excitedly as she let her kite go into the wind which was blowing very hard. So hard in fact, that Cheryl was almost blown right off of the ground along with her kite in her hand. "Whoa!" she exclaimed as she felt the wind push her along. Greg and Sonja also, felt the wind pulling onto them as they let their kites go higher into the air. Inside of the house meanwhile, Cheryl had a plastic model of the Disney Princesses on a shelf in the living room, right by the window. They were amazingly detailed and they were each ten inches tall from head to foot. In all, there was Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa, Anna and Moana and they were all very pretty and very posable. Their dresses and shoes and accessories could be easily removed and Cheryl loved to play with them very much. In fact, whenever Greg and Sonja weren't at home, she considered them her playmates. She even had a model of a castle to place them inside of at night so that they could go to sleep. Each princess had a room of her own, modeled after their original stories. Every morning, she would dress them and brush out their hair and set them upon their special shelf. Each princess sat upon a special colored chair on the shelf and they looked so beautiful. It was as if they were really alive when you'd look right at them. But little did Cheryl know what was going to happen to her special friends. Back outside meanwhile, all three friends were gaily running around the yard, the string of their individual kites dangling from their hands as they flew flamboyantly in the air. It was a rather peaceful feeling, just running around with your hair flying in the breeze and feeling as free as a bird, without a single care in the world. But the freedom didn't last for very long, since the wind picked up and it began to rain heavily. As the threesome ran towards the house however, a gust of wind grabbed the side of the living room window and tore it open, resulting in the princesses falling off of their special shelf! As they fell to the floor, there was a loud crash that was heard from the living room. "Oh no!" screamed Cheryl in alarm as she ran frantically into the living room. Sure enough, all fourteen of her precious princesses were scattered all over the living room floor! But as Cheryl frantically tried to pick them up, they seemed to move on their own. As Cheryl grabbed for one princess, the rest of the group seemed to mix up and kept on scattering in a pile, resulting in a difficult clean-up job. On the shelf meanwhile, all of the princesses' chairs were mixed up. "Now how am I going to put them in the right order? It'll take me a hundred years to put everything away." said Cheryl sadly as she tried desperately to reach for Merida but didn't succeed. Luckily, the castle hadn't fallen off of the table where it proudly stood, its spires and turrets looking as radiant as ever. Suddenly, a bright light was seen in the living room. "What in the world?" asked Cheryl astonished when she saw the light getting brighter and brighter. It then got so bright, that she had to momentarily shut her eyes to avoid losing her vision. When the light disappeared, Sofia the First stood in front of Cheryl, her beautiful purple dress brightening up the room and her purple amulet sparkled in the living room lamplight. "Sofia! I'm so glad you're here!" gasped Cheryl surprised as she hugged the small princess happily. "I heard that you're having trouble putting away your princess friends." said Sofia as she noticed the princesses lying on the rug scattered in a heap. "Not only that, their chairs are all mixed up, it'll take me forever to clean up this mess." said Cheryl sadly as she sat on her favorite rocking chair and stared forlornly into Merida's beautiful face. She seemed to be saying: "Help me." And yet, Cheryl couldn't do anything to help her or any of her other princess friends for that matter. "Well, I have a solution to your problem, a certain sorcerer made this happen to you and that's why when you try to reach for a certain princess, the whole group moves away from you." said Sofia. "Cedric? But how on earth would he have anything against me? I didn't do anything to him." Said Cheryl now perplexed. "He knows that we're close friends and he'll do anything to get my amulet." Explained Sofia. Then Cheryl remembered. She had gone on an adventure in Enchancia with Sofia to find some gemstones for a necklace for Sonja. When Cedric had seen the two bond, he had resolved to cast a spell on Cheryl, to get revenge at her for chumming with Sofia. When he realized that Cheryl owned a model of the Disney princesses, he resolved that when she would go to pick them up, she would have a hard time to clean them up. Also, he would have the amulet of Avalor as well, since he would sneak into Sofia's bedroom and steal it while she would be asleep. "But how do I un-do his spell?" asked Cheryl curiously. "Well, there is one way out of this spell." Said Sofia as she tapped her chin in thought. "Really? What is it?" asked Cheryl excitedly. "Each princess has her own story, every day for 13 days, you will end up in a specific part of the house and have a specific story to read." began Sofia. "So if I were to read Snow White's story, I'd end up in the kitchen?" asked Cheryl curiously. Sofia nodded. "But when you get to a certain page in each of the stories, an item from that story will show you what part of each story that you and Greg must act out. Once that certain scene is acted out, each princess will return to her proper chair on the special shelf." said Sofia with a wink. "Do I have to dress up as the said princess?" asked Cheryl curiously. "It's optional." said Sofia with a soft smile on her face. "Thanks Sofia, I can't wait to go on this awesome adventure." said Cheryl with a grin. "No problem, have fun." Said Sofia as she disappeared into thin air and waved good-bye to her friend sweetly. "Thanks Sofia, I surely will!" cried Cheryl ecstatically as she saw the sparkles dissipate as Sofia left. After Sofia left, Cheryl thought long and hard about what her friend had said. After all, it didn't sound too hard, since she owned all thirteen stories in her Tree Fort tree on a shelf in her extensive library. Starting tomorrow, she would get a new story to read and both she and Greg would have to act out a specific scene from each story. What fun! At supper that evening, while the rain pounded mercilessly on the window panes of the house, Cheryl told both Greg and Sonja all about what Sofia had told her. "Sounds like an adventure, I'll gladly help you." said Greg after having listened to Cheryl's tale. "Sounds like fun." said Sonja as she too, had listened to Cheryl's tale. "Great, because our adventure starts tomorrow." said Cheryl as she took her empty plate over to the sink. "So you could end up in any room of the house based on the story for that day?" asked Sonja curiously. "Yup." said Cheryl as she began to wash the dishes. "I guess that I'll have to start reading then." said Greg as he headed for the door to the patio. "Maybe you should stick to two stories per night, because this will take thirteen days to complete." said Cheryl. "Why would it take 13 days when there are 14 princesses?" asked Sonja puzzled. "Elsa and Anna are in the same story." explained Cheryl as she wiped a plate clean. "Oh yeah, they're sisters aren't they." said Sonja, now getting the idea. "That's exactly right." said Cheryl with a grin. That night, when Cheryl went to bed, she couldn't stop thinking about the wonderful adventure that lay ahead of her and Greg for the foreseeable future.


	2. Chapter 2 Snow WhiteChapter 2

Chapter 2

Snow White

The next morning dawned sunny and bright. A great comparison to yesterday's weather. As Cheryl Yawned and stretched sleepily, she noticed that something was odd. She seemed to have a certain thought on her mind. She then found a note on her night table. "You'll be thinking quite a lot about apples today." it read as she glanced at the piece of paper. "Apples, an interesting subject." She thought to herself as she got out of bed and put on her clothes for the day. "But nobody said that I'd be thinking about apples all day long, why think about something all day long? It would be incredibly boring" said Cheryl to herself as she got out her brush to brush out her long flowing hair. As Cheryl made her bed, she thought that she heard both Greg and Sonja waking up for the day. "Well, I s'pose I'd better skidaddle downstairs and make breakfast." Said Cheryl as she opens her bedroom door in order to head downstairs to make breakfast. When both Greg and Sonja got downstairs, Cheryl had the pancakes piping hot and the cereal already poured. "Good morning sleepyheads." she greeted them cheerily as she poured some maple syrup onto her pancakes. "Morning Cheryl." they greeted her in unison. "Are you ready for a nice hot breakfast? Flapjacks with good old Canadian maple syrup." Said Cheryl as she sliced some bananas on top of her pancakes and strawberries on top of her cereal. "Ready as I'll ever be." Said Sonja as she poured some milk into her bowlful of Rice Krispies and put some maple syrup onto her pancakes. "I don't know about you Cheryl Mate, but I'm ready to get on with this incredible adventure today." Said Greg as he reached over to Cheryl to lovingly pat her hand. "I know, I'm excited too. I got a note saying that I'd be thinking about apples today." said Cheryl as she readied her utensils in order to eat her lovely breakfast. "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." said Greg cheerily as he began to eat his breakfast as well. Sonja also had a bright cheery smile on her face this lovely sunny morning. After breakfast was over, Cheryl went into the living room to see how her princess friends were doing. Usually, they'd all be lying sound asleep in their beds waiting for Cheryl to wake them up and get them dressed. "Rise and shine my beautiful…" began Cheryl as she peered into the empty castle. Then, she remembered. "Oh, right." She said as she saw all of the princesses lying on the floor, their chairs still in a huge mix-up. "Never mind, I guess that I'll go for a walk and jump in the puddles that were left behind last night after the rain." said Cheryl as she goes to the hall closet to pull on her pink rubber boots. As she pulled on her boots, she still couldn't stop thinking about apples. "Where are you going my sweet princess?" asked Greg curiously as he noticed Cheryl pulling on her rubber boots. "I'm going puddle jumping." said Cheryl cheerily as she laced her boots up and zipped up her pink sweater. "Okay Mate, see you later." Said Greg as he lovingly opened the front door for her. "Bye my handsome prince!" called back Cheryl delightedly waving good-bye as she began skipping up the walkway to the sidewalk. From the window, Sonja waved as she watched Cheryl jump into a ankle deep puddle right in front of their house, a large smile on her face. Cheryl then skipped on merrily down the block, jumping into knee deep puddles as she went, sometimes falling down and getting wet, but she always got right back up again with a huge grin on her face, the birds following her wherever she went. In fact, she felt like singing as she skipped merrily along. When she got halfway around the block, she saw a huge puddle that was waist deep. She resolved to jump straight into it. Luckily, it wasn't a mud puddle and she splashed right through the puddle, laughing and having a great time. She then continued the rest of her walk, not encountering many puddles from then onward, since the rest of the sidewalk was mostly uphill. At the opposite end of the block was a lovely park bench to sit on. Cheryl decided to stop and rest for awhile, before returning back home in the opposite direction of the way that she had come. Directly above her was a large apple tree. This of course, brought her back to the thought about apples and of course, the savory taste of apple pie and ice-cream. Directly across the street was a huge bakery, which baked many wonderful things, such as cakes, pies and cookies. Maybe Cheryl thought, she should cross the street and get a small apple pie for dessert that night after supper. She did so. Then, she returned to the side of the street where the park bench was located. She then kept right on skipping uphill until she reached the pizza parlor and the stop light. Turning right, she skipped downhill and right into another waist deep puddle. She splashed right through it, as did a couple of ducklings who were having a fun time learning how to swim. Laughing merrily, she skipped onward, the wind drying her off and the sunshine gently touching her cheeks. As she approached the house, she saw some flowers growing on the patch of grass near the sidewalk. She stooped down to pick some for Greg. Then, she jumped over a few more puddles before arriving back at the driveway where she had begun her lovely morning stroll. When she arrived back at the house, she saw some laundry hanging on the clothesline. Sonja had done some laundry and now, it was drying on the line. Among the sheets and towels, Cheryl could make out a familiar pink skirtini and a pair of pink pyjamas. "Those are mine." said Cheryl aloud as she watched the articles of clothing dance in the light breeze. When she entered the house, she placed her bouquet of flowers onto the hall table. "I'm back!" she sang happily as she took off her boots and unzipped her sweater. Luckily, they were hanging upside down to dry. Then, all of a sudden, she was whisked by magic to the kitchen. "What in the world am I doing in the kitchen?" pondered Cheryl aloud as she placed the apple pie in the fridge. There, lying on the kitchen counter, was her answer. Her copy of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Was lying on the counter. "Maybe I should go ahead and read this." she thought to herself as she picked up the book. Sure enough, the book's cover opened by itself and Cheryl began to read. She then flipped the pages as she admired the detailed artwork of drawings and she read every letter of the storyline as her finger strode down the pages, henceforth transporting her down memory lane. But when she got to the page of the wicked queen with a basket of fruit, she saw a shiny red apple pop up. Maybe, she thought that this was the part that she and Greg were to act out in order to get Snow White back into her chair. Just then, Cheryl shuddered. If she and Greg were to act out the poisoned apple scene, would the apple that Greg give her be poisoned also? Cheryl was about to dwell on this question even more, when a second note appeared on the counter. "Your apple will not be poisoned, you only need to act out the scene where the wicked queen gives Snow White the apple and tells her to take one bite from it." Cheryl then breathed a collected sigh of relief. She then continued to read the familiar story. As she did so, Greg came into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. It was a Red Delicious apple. He then got an idea. He then cut the apple into two equal halves and placed them onto a plate. Later, when the three friends were getting their lunches ready, Greg passed Cheryl the plate with the apple on it. "Wow, that looks great." said Cheryl as she admired the apple on the plate. As soon as she finished eating up her ham and cheese sandwich, Greg gave her the first half of her apple. "Go on and have a bite." he encouraged sweetly as he observed Cheryl's movements. Cheryl didn't hesitate. She picked up the apple half and took a big bite out of it. "Mm, delicious." she said dreamily as soon as she swallowed. Then, over in the living room, Snow White was magically lifted off of the living room floor and gently placed into her green chair with a red apple in the center of it. As for her story, it got put away on the bookshelf in Cheryl's huge tree fort library. "Looks like we solved that spell." said Cheryl happily as she noticed Snow White sweetly smiling at her as she sat happily in her chair. "One down, twelve to go." said Greg as he noticed Snow White sitting in her chair. "I wonder who will be next." said Cheryl dreamily as she sat in her favorite rocking chair. "I guess that we'll just have to wait until tomorrow and see." said Greg sweetly as he wrapped his arm lovingly around Cheryl's shoulders. "I guess you're right, in fact it could be anyone. Maybe even Merida or Aurora or even Ariel." said Cheryl with a lighthearted chuckle as she gazed down at a drawing of Snow White holding an apple in her hand. That evening, before Cheryl went to bed, she tucked in Snow White in her bedroom and she wished the princess many sweet dreams the whole night through.


	3. Chapter 3 CinderellaChapter 3

Chapter 3

Cinderella

"Good morning Snow White." said Cheryl cheerily the next morning as she got Snow White out of bed to get her ready for the day. It was another overcast day and Cheryl felt rather lazy. In fact, it looked as if it were going to rain again. "Guess I can't go to the park today, it's going to rain." said Cheryl to herself as she sat Snow White down into her chair. In fact, Cheryl was still wearing her nightgown she felt so lazy. "Maybe I should have a little nap, I still feel a little sleepy since it's dark outside." said Cheryl to herself as she collapsed onto the couch in order to go to sleep. As she slept, she dreamt about being a princess wearing a fancy ball gown and dancing the night away with her handsome prince. Both Greg and Sonja came into the living room to see what Cheryl was up to, but both found her fast asleep on the couch. Greg covered her up with a light blanket and then gave her a tender kiss on her forehead and Sonja sat down in a recliner to read a book while Cheryl had a nice long nap. Greg of course, went ahead and played some music in his room after having cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Later, when Cheryl awoke, the sun was shining again, the bright sunbeams dancing off of the living room walls. "I guess that I can go play in the park after all." She happily said to herself as she got up from the couch to go upstairs to get dressed. A short moment later, Cheryl was all set to go to the park, except, there was only one problem. One of her shoes was missing. "I guess that I'll have to put on my sneakers instead of my favorite black shoes." she thought to herself as she knelt down to lace up her pink sneakers. "Can I come with you?" asked Sonja as she noticed what Cheryl was doing. "Sure, I'm itching for your company." said Cheryl as she grabbed her lunch box and got onto her tricycle. Greg at the moment, was doing grocery shopping so he wasn't able to come along with the girls to the park. It didn't take Cheryl and Sonja long to reach their favorite park. Just two blocks away from their house, there was a vast landscape of trees, flowers and many other such things. Cheryl's favorite place to meet up with her friends was by a big round stone fountain with a huge waterfall in the middle of it which sprayed out water jets in all manner of directions. Today however, she and Sonja had decided to have a picnic lunch here and enjoy the sunshine for as long as it would last. Cheryl had even brought along her favorite large ball and a few other things to keep herself and Sonja busy for quite some time. As soon as they got to the large fountain, they spread out the picnic blanket and sat down upon it. It was a rather peaceful day at the park today, not many people around and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees was rather peaceful and meditating. "So Cheryl, what's for lunch today?" asked Sonja curiously. "Mostly finger foods Sonja, I was planning this outing yesterday but when I saw that it was dreary this morning, I thought I'd have to cancel it, but since the sun came out earlier, I was able to come here after all." said Cheryl with a grin as she unclipped her red lunch box. "I'm really glad that we got to do this today." said Sonja with a huge smile on her face as she unzipped her green lunch box. "Me too." agreed Cheryl happily as she unwrapped a scrumptious peanut-butter and jam sandwich from its wrappings. As it turned out, both friends had a very delicious lunch of sandwiches, fruit, cookies and ever so much more. Cheryl had even brought along some chips for a snack for later. Both drank some delicious orange juice as they thought about how they would spend their gorgeous afternoon together. Straight after lunch, both girls ran for the lake and skipped rocks together to see whose rock would get to the other end first. As it turned out, it was a tie. Then, they skipped across the stepping stones and skipped their rocks back to their starting point. Sonja's rock got there first this time. Next, after having skipped back across the lake on the stepping stones, the girls took off their socks and shoes and dipped their feet in the lake while they relaxed comfortably on some rocks at the water's edge. "Too bad Greg isn't here right now, he'd love how relaxing this is." said Cheryl with a broad smile as she stared down at the swirling water lilies a few paces away from her. "Yeah, he's totally missing out on a peaceful stress-free afternoon." said Sonja with a sigh as she picked up a green water lily from the water which was still damp. "Make a wish." said Cheryl in a sing-song voice as she noticed what Sonja was doing with the water lily. Sonja did so. Then, she let the water lily drop with some slight ripples on the water's surface. After awhile, they both played an energetic game of catch with Cheryl's huge pink ball. One time Sonja threw it so far, that it landed in the lake with a small splash. "Oops, I'll go get it." said Sonja as she rolled up her pant legs prior to entering the lake. But Cheryl had already beat her to it, her pant legs rolled up to her knees and she was already knee deep in the water striding towards the floating pink ball. "Got it, it's coming over to you." called Cheryl excitedly to Sonja as she threw the ball over to Sonja. Sonja then caught the ball as she stood on the shore of the lake. Later, both girls were exhaustedly sitting on a park bench munching the large bag of sour cream and onion flavored chips and slurping on a big bottle of water that Cheryl had supplied them with. Afterwards, they threw their trash into a large trash can and got onto their bikes to ride back home. On their way home, Sonja stopped at the pizza parlor to pick up a large pizza for their supper. It certainly would save Greg from picking up something for supper that evening. When they arrived home, Greg was eagerly waiting for them. "Hi girls!" he greeted them as he gave them both a big hearty hug. "Hi Greg!" they greeted him happily as they returned the hug warmly. "What's this you got here?" he asked curiously as he spotted the pizza. "We went and got a pizza for supper tonight, it also came with garlic fingers for a nice discounted price." said Sonja sweetly. Greg smiled and put the pizza and garlic fingers away in the fridge for the moment. "Where did you girls go today?" asked Greg then as he went to unpack the groceries. "We went to the park after all, since the sun came out before noon." explained Cheryl as she helped Greg put the groceries away into the cupboards and fridge. "That sounds like fun, too bad I missed out on a nice picnic lunch." said Greg as he patted Cheryl fondly on her shoulder. "That's okay, there's always next time." said Cheryl sweetly as she puts away some bread loaves in the bread box. Later, while Cheryl was watching TV, she was magically whisked away to the attic. "Why in the world am I up in this dusty old attic?" she asked herself curiously as she noticed all of the old trunks which held precious memories inside of them. As soon as Cheryl's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she spotted her copy of "Cinderella." lying on a nearby old-fashioned bureau. Cheryl got up from where she had been sitting and ran over to the bureau. With the help of an old lamp that still worked, Cheryl was able to flip open her storybook. She then grinned happily as she gazed at the ornate calligraphy of every picture. Suddenly, a glass slipper popped up. "Maybe this is the part we have to act out today." said Cheryl as she glanced at the one glass slipper that had gone missing. Maybe Cheryl's missing Mary Jane shoe was the clue to the part all along? Cheryl then remembered that she was wearing one Mary Jane shoe on her foot but she had been unable to find the other. That's why she had switched to her pink sneakers when she had decided to head for the park. Cheryl then went into her bedroom and lay the storybook on her own bureau and then she ran downstairs. Greg was already trying to force the missing shoe onto Sonja's foot, but it kept sliding around since it was slightly bigger than her own shoes. "Can I give it a try?" asked Cheryl sweetly as she sat down next to Sonja on the couch. "Sure." said Greg as he knelt down in front of her. He then slid Cheryl's shoe onto her foot and it fit like a charm. Then, he buckled it up for her as some magical sparkles lifted Cinderella off of the floor and into her golden chair with the glass slipper in the center of it. "Oh look! Cinderella's back on the shelf in her chair!" said Sonja delightedly as she noticed the sparkles dissipate. "Two down, twelve still to go." said Greg with a grin as he gave Cheryl a huge hug of happiness. "And so far, we've been able to act out the special scenes like clockwork." said Cheryl with a grin as she kissed Greg on his cheek. "Do you think that maybe tomorrow you'll be kissed awake like Aurora?" asked Sonja curiously. "Goodness only knows." said Cheryl and Greg in unison as they exchanged goofy grins. That evening after supper, Cheryl went ahead and had a nice relaxing bubble bath and she re-read Cinderella since she wanted to take in the part of the story where Cinderella and her prince danced the night away. Soon after, the book magically disappeared and was magically put away on the bookshelf in the tree fort where all of the other fairy tale books were neatly kept. As Cheryl lingered in her warm bath, she barely noticed this since she was lost in her own daydreams. Soon after, she was bundled in her pyjamas and she was ready for bed. Both Cinderella and Snow White were fast asleep as well. "I hope that we have wonderful dreams tonight." she sighed happily to herself as she slid sleepily between her silken sheets. Soon after, she was soundly asleep, dreaming her very best and fondest dreams.


	4. Chapter 4 AuroraChapter 4

Chapter 4

Aurora

It was a beautiful afternoon. Cheryl, Greg and Sonja were all having fun at the park. Sonja was walking amongst some pretty blue flowers, Greg was on one of the swings and Cheryl was sitting on a rock by the lake, watching the water lilies spin and swirl at her feet. Underneath her outfit, she wore her pink skirtini. She could hardly wait to go for a nice leisurely swim in the lake. After her walk among the flowers, Sonja raced down the hill after some pretty yellow butterflies that fluttered in the warm breeze. Greg then went to watch some clouds roll lazily in the sky. Sonja then bumped into him and lay down beside him to watch the lazily rolling clouds as well. Cheryl meanwhile, had taken off her dress and now, she was diving into the waters of the lake. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" she cried delightedly as she propelled herself into the air. She then hit the water with a loud splash. Once underwater, she put her legs together with her toes pointed so that her feet could absorb the shock of the bottom of the lake. Once she hit the bottom, she began exploring it for smooth stones and interesting shells. When Greg and Sonja stopped watching the clouds, they wondered where Cheryl had gone to. "She was by the lake, maybe she's still there." said Sonja to Greg as they walked side by side down the board walk that led towards the lake. Meanwhile in the water, Cheryl had found many smooth stones and interesting shells. She had placed them all in a satchel and she kept floating serenely in the clear blueness of the lake. When Greg and Sonja got to the shore of the lake, they saw Cheryl's pink dress as well as her socks and shoes lying on one of the nearby rocks. Next to the dress was a yellow towel with blue and pink stripes. Suddenly, Cheryl popped up from under the water. "BOO!" she shouted happily as she splashed both of her friends. "There you are, we were wondering where you went." said Greg when he saw Cheryl. " Don't be silly Greg, I was right here the whole time." she said as she gave herself momentum as she prepared to do a headfirst surface dive back under the water to explore some more. As she disappeared beneath the waves, she accidentally got Greg soaked. Sonja laughed at this, when she saw Greg's dripping wet shirt. "That's what happens when you stand too close to a swimmer." said Sonja between fits of wild laughter. "You don't need to remind me Sonja, I'm soaked to the bone." said Greg, now feeling somewhat silly. Cheryl meanwhile, was swimming as fast as her legs could carry her to a bed of sandy mosses where a huge oyster was submerged. "I hope that there's a pearl in here." she thought to herself as she pried the oyster shell open. Sure enough, there was a pink pearl, the size of a baseball Inside of the oyster. "Pay day." thought Cheryl to herself as she put the pearl into her satchel. Next, she swam to the opposite shore of the lake, where a whole line of oysters with smooth shells lay in a perfect line along the bottom of the lake. She then pried all of the shells open and discovered pearls of varying colors and sizes. Each time, she put them into her satchel and made sure that each oyster's shell was closed shut. Then, she resurfaced on the opposite shore and quickly swam across the lake where her companions were standing, eagerly awaiting her return. "Did you find anything down there?" asked Sonja curiously. "I found lots of things." said Cheryl delightedly as she showed them her satchel filled with smooth stones, shells and pearls of various colors and sizes. "But the crowning glory is this big one I found after I dove under a second time." she said as she took out the enormous pink pearl out of her satchel. Both Greg and Sonja let out a whistle of approval. "That one is a beauty." said Greg as he rolled it between his thumb and index fingers of his left hand. "Can I see?" asked Sonja interested. "Sure, here you go." said Greg as he passed the huge pearl over to Sonja. She then looked at it with admiration as she rolled it onto her palm. Cheryl then noticed that Greg's shirt was still damp. "Oops, sorry if my splash got you wet." said Cheryl as she tried her best to dry off his shirt sleeve with her towel. "Oh no worries sweetheart, it'll dry off in the sun." reassured Greg calmly as he tried to lighten the mood between them. Cheryl then climbed onto the rock for a short break from swimming and she took the opportunity to hug Greg warmly. Even though she was sopping wet from head to toe, Greg returned the hug warmly and didn't let go for a moment. Then, he kissed her on the top of her head fondly as she clung tightly to his waist. The next thing that Cheryl knew, both Greg and Sonja were wearing their bathing suits and they too jumped enthusiastically into the lake for a swim. "See that bed of mossy sand over there? That's where I got that pearl from." said Cheryl as she pointed to the mossy sand below them all. Both Greg and Sonja gasped with astonishment as they examined the large oyster shell below them. It certainly looked pretty and smooth. Next, the threesome grabbed hands and did a floating love circle around the lake for awhile, as they watched the clouds floating in the bright blue sky above. Next, they all flipped over onto their bellies and lovingly looked into each other's eyes. They even had a bubble blowing game going on between them and they had loads of fun doing it which resulted in all three friends laughing and splashing each other happily. Thirty minutes later, everyone got out of the water and dried themselves off on large towels. Next, they all got dressed and enjoyed a nice snack on a park bench. Afterwards, the friends decided that it was time to head for home. "Good idea, I'm starting to get tired out from all that swimming." said Cheryl as she got her backpack packed for the journey back home. "I'm sure you're feeling tired, it takes quite a lot of energy to swim that fast." said Sonja as she zipped up her bag. Soon, the threesome were on their bikes and happily riding back home. When they reached the hill that was nearest to their home, Cheryl ran down the hill with her tricycle following behind her at full speed. It only stopped when she reached the driveway of their home. She then put her bike away in the porch as did Greg and Sonja. Next, after Cheryl slipped off her shoes, she was magically whisked to her bedroom. "Perfect, I do need a nice long nap." she said as she let out a large loud yawn. After she pulled back her bedcovers, she noticed that her copy of "Sleeping Beauty." Was on her night table beside her bed. "Awesome, , a nice naptime story." said Cheryl to herself as she takes the book off of her night stand. The cover then magically opened and Cheryl began to read the story. "Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen who had a beautiful baby daughter." she began as she gazed lovingly at the colorful pictures. The next thing that Cheryl knew, she was fast asleep in her bed, the book across her belly as she lay peacefully on her back. In fact, this was today's scene that she and Greg were to act out. Cheryl was to fall asleep and Greg was to wake her up with a sweet loving kiss on her lips. In fact, Cheryl was so sleepy, that she had never gotten to finish reading the story. As Cheryl rested, Sonja did a load of laundry and Greg watered the flowers in the garden. While the laundry was washing, Sonja decided to prepare supper. She decided to make a chicken casserole with vegetables and pasta. Greg then set the table for supper. At each place setting, there was a bowl resting upon a plate with a fork, a glass and a whole wheat roll. There was also a paper napkin underneath the fork. Next, both Greg and Sonja went outside to wash the car. Still, Cheryl slept on. As she slept, she dreamt very good dreams. Soon, the laundry was done and Sonja put it onto the clothesline to dry. As soon as that was finished, they returned inside to finish getting ready for supper. Greg then entered the living room and saw twelve princesses still lying on the living room floor and two of them sitting in their chairs on their special shelf. Both Snow White and Cinderella were looking as beautiful as ever, as they stared straight ahead into Greg's face. He wondered what story that he and Cheryl had to act out next. Then, "Sleeping Beauty." Magically came over to him and he read the story to himself while rocking on the rocker that Cheryl sometimes occupied. When supper was ready, Sonja took a steaming casserole dish out of the oven. "I'll go and wake up Cheryl." said Greg as he went upstairs. Sure enough, back in Cheryl's room, she was still fast asleep, with the blanket up to her chin her breathing soft and light as she slept. Greg then opened the bedroom door softly and for a few moments, watched Cheryl peacefully sleeping. Then, he got onto his knees next to the bed and gave Cheryl a tender loving kiss onto her lips. At this, Cheryl's eyes fluttered open and she yawned and stretched. "Oh hi there, my sleeping beauty." said Greg as he gave Cheryl a great big hug. "Hello my handsome prince." said Cheryl with a big grin. Downstairs meanwhile, Aurora was lifted off of the floor and she was transported back to her pink chair with the red rose in the middle of it. Then, both Cheryl and Greg came downstairs arm in arm for supper. When they came through the living room, Cheryl smiled. "Look! Aurora's back in her chair!" she said delightedly. "We solved it again." smiled Greg as he gave Cheryl a great big hug. Next, everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed their supper very much. "Three down, eleven to go." said Sonja as she passed Cheryl the butter so that she could butter her roll. "Yup, that's right." agreed Cheryl as she buttered her roll happily. "Who do you think the story will be about tomorrow?" asked Greg curiously. "I don't know, all I do know is, that it's another princess. Maybe it could be Ariel." said Cheryl as she tapped her chin in deep thought. "I guess that we'll have to wait and see." said Sonja with a big smile. "You're right." said Cheryl with a wide grin as she began to eat her supper happily. After supper was over, they went to have ice-cream at the parlor down the street. They then walked up the street to their house while licking happily on their cones. What a fun day that they had had today. And shortly before Cheryl went to bed that night, her copy of "Sleeping Beauty." Was put away on her bookshelf in her tree fort along with the other fairytale books where it belonged.


	5. Chapter 5 ArielChapter 5

Chapter 5

Ariel

"Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda, you'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me." sang Cheryl as she watered the flowers in her garden the next afternoon. "And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled, you'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me." she heard from the other side of the yard. Sure enough, Greg was meticulously scrubbing the car and he had heard her singing as she was watering her flowers tenderly. Cheryl smiled and waved at Greg as she spotted him washing the car in the driveway. He then turned around and blew her a kiss, which made her smile fondly as she bent over the flower beds to continue watering them. Then, she resumed her singing as she kept on watering her flowers, Greg merrily joining in with her. They then ended up singing harmony. Inside the house meanwhile, Sonja was baking cookies and Cheryl had a load of laundry washing in the washing machine. It was such a lovely day that she had decided to hang them up to dry instead of their usual spin in the dryer with the lint trap working at full force. "There, you're all watered." she said sweetly to her patch of daisies, roses and tulips as she set down the large blue watering can on the grass next to the flower beds. The flowers seemed to grow straighter and taller then, thanks to getting a nice refreshing drink from their mistress. In fact, Greg proclaimed that she had a knack for growing anything from thyme to marigolds due to her dark green thumb. Since it was the peek of growing season, her vegetable patch was doing quite well, even if there were a few weeds here and there, which were easy to pull out of the vitamin rich soil. The strawberry patch was ripening and the berries were sweet and luscious. After the flowers were watered, Cheryl took her watering can into the house to refill it with water and then, she took a quart basket so that she could pick a few berries to make a strawberry rhubarb pie. "How are those cookies coming along Sonja?" she asked gaily as she watched Sonja place a batch of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies into the oven. "They're coming along just fine Cheryl, I've got two more batches to cook and then the oven's all yours." said Sonja with a grin as she set the timer for 12 minutes. "Okay, I'm going to go pick some berries off of the bush to make a strawberry rhubarb pie for dessert tonight." she said merrily as she opened the back door preparatory to go out to the back yard. Sonja smiled sweetly as she watched her friend merrily making her way to the large, sprawling garden that the threesome owned. By this time, Greg was done washing the car and he was sitting on the porch swing, reading a novel that he had picked up at a bookstore a few days earlier. Cheryl then headed straight for the strawberry patch and she went right on picking the luscious fruit off of the bush. Unfortunately, more berries ended up into her mouth than in her basket, but picking the fruit was fun none the less. She was even licking her lips a few times, due to how delicious the berries tasted. Eventually, she had a full basket and she straightened up from kneeling at the berry bush and entered the house so that she could wash the strawberries. Next, she went to pick some rhubarb from the garden and she came back inside with a full basket of that as well. By then, Sonja had her third batch of cookies in the oven and she was vigorously scrubbing the mixing bowls that she had been using. "Here, let me help you with that." said Cheryl as she took one of the glass mixing bowls from Sonja's arms. "Thanks Cheryl, I could use the help, I've been on my feet all afternoon nearly." said Sonja with a smile as she gave her friend a loving pat on her arm. Cheryl then took over the washing of the dishes and got them put away into the cupboard. Next, she got the last batch of cookies out of the oven and placed them onto a cooling rack with the other two batches of cookies. There were 50 cookies in all and while they cooled, Cheryl washed the cookie sheets and also put them away. Next, she went to check on her laundry. The lights were all done, so she took them out of the washer and put in the darks. Afterwards, she went outside and hung the lights onto the clothesline. She then discovered that an extra set of hands was helping her. Sure enough, there was Greg, helping her pull the clothesline along and handing her the clothespins so that she could hang up the laundry to dry. Cheryl smiled lovingly at him and kept right on working. Next, she went back inside and started working on her pie. She was halfway done making it when her load of dark clothes was done washing. She then went back outside to put them onto the line along with the lights. She then returned to making her pie and getting ready to think about what to get for supper. Once the pie was in the oven, Cheryl decided that she should go and get some fried chicken from the local KFC four blocks down the road. She then went and got a full 20-piece bucket of chicken along with tattors and macaroni salad and coleslaw as well as drinks. When she came back home, it was half past four and the pie was halfway baked and Sonja was keeping an eye on it, as Cheryl had asked her to do. Greg on the other hand, had already set the table for supper and all Cheryl had to do was bring the supper over to the table and everyone would dish out some food, family style. Cheryl then decided to watch some TV to help pass the time. As she watched the TV screen she seemed to wander off into her own world, not really paying any attention to the world around her. It was rather peaceful she thought, just being glued to the TV set, sitting in her favorite easy chair and enclosed in her own little bubble of imagination. Even her princess friends seemed to be watching the TV set from their locations on the shelf and on the floor. Three princesses were seated in their chairs on the shelf while eleven were still lying on the living room rug. Suddenly, she was magically whisked away to the bathroom, where she fell with a big splash into the bathtub and she had nothing on her at all and a few bath toys floating in the water around her. On the side of the tub was a washcloth and hanging on the rack next to the tub, was a large fluffy towel. "Huh? What am I doing in this bubble bath all of a sudden?" she asked herself. Then she smiled. "Well, my knees are dirty from kneeling in the garden, so I might as well get…" she had barely enough time to fully finish her sentence when her copy of "The Little Mermaid." appeared in her hands. "Now that explains everything." she said with a smile as she opened the cover of the book. Now she understood why she had ended up in a bubble bath, Ariel lived in water before she became a human. Looking at the colorful underwater photos as she read the charming story, she smiled fondly at her mermaid friend. Maybe she thought, this would be a solo acting out story. But as usual, she was wrong. Soon, Sebastian popped up at the picture of the lovers in a boat in a sunset lagoon. "Maybe this is the scene we have to do together." she thought as she took a good look at the picture. After she was finished reading her story, she placed it on the nearby bathroom counter and went right on scrubbing herself clean from head to toe. Back downstairs meanwhile, Sonja had taken the pie out of the oven and had placed it gently onto the cooling rack and it smelled exquisitely delicious. Greg of course, wondered where Cheryl had gone. It was nearly 5:00 in the evening and she hadn't come down to get the KFC meal unpacked. Greg thought that he might go and see where Cheryl was this time. He knew that each day, she would be given a new story to read and then act out with him. He knew for a fact that she wasn't in the kitchen, so he would search other areas of the house. She wasn't in the attic, amongst the old trunks and boxes. She wasn't in her bedroom, although her favorite doll Heidi was seen at the head of the bed and her nightgown was lying at the foot of the bed. Everything in Cheryl's bedroom was neat and tidy, nothing out of place or in the way to cause a tripping hazard. Suddenly, Greg heard her singing and water sloshing around. "We've got no troubles, life is the bubbles, under the sea." she sang as she got herself cleaned up from head to toe and the bubbles sloshed all around on all four sides of her body. He figured out exactly where Cheryl was, since the water sloshing around gave him a cold hard clue. Back in the bathroom meanwhile, Cheryl was enjoying herself in the tub while not having a care in the world. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Then, the knob jiggled and Greg came in, smiling from ear to ear. He had found his beloved princess. "There you are sweetie, we were wondering where you went off to this time." said Greg as he gave her a loving back wash with a scrub brush. "That tickles!" giggled Cheryl happily as she felt the scrub brush bristles touch her back. But the tickling didn't stop there, even her tummy was lovingly scrubbed with the scrub brush which was lathered with lavender scented soap. After Greg was finished, Cheryl splashed him happily as a joke. Soon, she had on a pair of lounge pants and a cotton tee shirt and she came downstairs to get supper ready to be consumed by the threesome. For dessert, everyone enjoyed the freshly made pie that Cheryl had made that afternoon. There was also some ice-cream that had been bought a few days ago to enjoy with the pie. After supper, while the threesome sat on the couch, neither of them knew what to do. That's when Cheryl spoke up. "Greg, we should go on a boat ride, just you and I." she said, as she rose from the couch to put on her sneakers. "Great, let's go." said Greg as he got up to get their lifejackets and the boat. Soon, they were at the beach, Greg setting the motorboat into the water while Cheryl buckled her lifejacket and adjusted the straps. She then passed Greg his lifejacket and as he put it on and buckled it, she clambered aboard the fiberglass boat. Next, Greg got on and started the engine. Soon, both were cruising on the ocean waves and enjoying the salty sea breeze, enjoying the sunset as it dipped below the horizon. As the sun set, it cast long shadows over the beach and gave it a more weathered appearance. Both Cheryl and Greg sailed into the sunset the sky turning from twilight, to dusk and then finally to darkness. Then, the moon rose and the stars came out in full force and began twinkling. "Look, there's the Southern Cross." said Cheryl excitedly as she pointed to a familiar constellation above them. Greg smiled and looked up. "I see the moon." he said dreamily as he pointed at a large, round moon that shone brightly in the vast nighttime sky. "That big yellow moon looks so dreamy and romantic tonight." said Cheryl with a sigh of contentment as she trailed her fingers in the warm water. A second later, she leaned over to Greg in order to give him a full-on kiss on his lips. Luckily, there weren't any eels that were mischievously plotting to tip the boat over just as they were about to kiss. When they came back home, Ariel was sitting in her blue chair with bubbles all over it and she was smiling happily. Cheryl then did a happy thumbs-up which told both Greg and Sonja that they had broken another spell. "Four down, ten to go." said Sonja as she looked at Cheryl's happy smiling face. "Who knows who it'll be next." said Greg as he pulled both Sonja and Cheryl into him for a loving group hug. Cheryl's book then was magically placed onto its special bookshelf in her tree fort. That night, when it was time for Cheryl to go to bed, she brushed out her hair and she was about to get into bed, when Greg came into the room and tucked her sweetly into her bed and tucked the blanket over her body up to her chin and then dimmed the lights, letting the natural light of the moon spill into the girl's bedroom. Next, he stroked her hair lovingly, as she fell sweetly to sleep, snuggling happily into her pillow and holding Heidi tightly against her bosom. All in all, it had been a peaceful day and both Cheryl and Greg hoped that they would never forget their evening sail on the water for years to come.


	6. Chapter 6 BelleChapter 6

Chapter 6

Belle

"Hmm, red and blue make purple, blue and yellow make green, red and white make pink and red and yellow make orange, but I can't figure out which color is missing in my water color paints." said Cheryl the next afternoon as she sat at the kitchen table, her box of water color paints set aside and her paint brushes and paper at the ready and a large sheet of newspaper lay across the table to protect it. As for protection for her clothes, Cheryl wore an apron over her pink dress. Maybe, she thought, she should count the paints to be sure which one was missing. She had 20 colors to choose from and all she saw was 19 colors. Sure enough, the pink was gone missing. "Gee, where is my pink paint? I thought that it was right here." she said now feeling quite puzzled. Sonja meanwhile, was upstairs in her room, watching TV and Greg was gone on a walk. "Maybe Sonja's seen my pink paint." Said Cheryl to herself as she momentarily takes off her apron. Upstairs meanwhile, Sonja was watching a very exciting episode of "The Incredible Dr. Pol." And she didn't hear the soft knock on her bedroom door. "Come in." said Sonja cheerily. Cheryl opened her door and sat beside Sonja on her bed for a minute while she watched Dr. Jan Pol untwist a cow's stomach. "So Cheryl, what's up?" asked Sonja cheerily as the show went to a commercial break. "Have you seen my pink paint Sonja? I can't seem to find it anywhere." said Cheryl. "Maybe you should ask Greg, I saw him using it a couple days ago for something." said Sonja. "Okay, I'll ask him when he comes back from his walk." said Cheryl as she makes her way out of Sonja's bedroom. Then, she silently shuts the door behind her. Cheryl then went back to the kitchen, where she found her paints and her apron. She then puts it back on and begins thinking about what she wanted to paint. Suddenly, she hears the front door open and shut. "I'm home." announced Greg as he came into the kitchen. "Oh hi Greg, I've been waiting for you." said Cheryl with a large grin "Are you wondering where your pink paint went to?" he asked curiously. "Yes, I'm wondering where it went to." said Cheryl sweetly as she showed Greg the empty slot where her pink paint was usually kept in. "Well, I used it for a painting that I did a few days ago." said Greg with a grin. In fact, he had already framed it and he had been saving it for a surprise for Cheryl. Greg then gave Cheryl back her pink paint which was still usable and the squeezy bottle was still plenty full. "Are you ready to see my masterpiece?" asked Greg excitedly. "Oh yes, let's see it." said Cheryl excitedly. There, in an ornate gold frame, was a painting of Cheryl, wearing her best pink dress with a life-size version of her Disney princess dolls surrounding her. Merida was standing the closest to Cheryl and she had one arm around Cheryl's shoulders as they both smiled lovingly at each other. "Oh Greg! It's beautiful!" she gushed delightedly as she admired the beautiful painting. "I'm glad you like it. See the big castle in the background? I titled it Cheryl's Kingdom of Friendship." said Greg with a smile as he gave Cheryl a big hug. "Like it? Oh Greg, I love it, it's so beautiful!" said Cheryl ecstatically as she took a good look at her painting. She immediately decided to hang this painting over her bed so that she could admire it before going to sleep and after waking up. Now that her pink paint was back where it belonged, Cheryl could get to work creating a lovely painting of her own. Before she started painting, she went and turned on the music player and inserted a CD of classical music so that she could have a relaxing atmosphere. Greg sat down beside her at the table and watched amazed as Cheryl began to paint. She started by painting an ornate crystal bowl and painting it bright blue. She then painted the rim dark red. "What are you painting?" asked Greg curiously. "A picture of a bowl of fruit." said Cheryl dreamily as she began the outline of an appetizingly looking red apple. Next, she painted it in red. "Now that you painted an apple, how about some grapes and an orange?" asked Greg curiously. "Okay, here come some purple grapes and some scrumptious oranges and of course, some bananas and pears." said Cheryl delightedly as she rinsed off her brush in order to keep on painting. Greg watched amazed as Cheryl painted each fruit in amazing detail. She even included a few plums, a watermelon and a large pineapple and a cantaloupe as well as strawberries, blueberries and cherries. There was even a peach in the background. "That looks amazing Mate, are you hungry for a fruit salad?" asked Greg curiously. "As a matter of fact, I am very hungry for a fruit salad." said Cheryl with a wide grin as she hung up her painting to dry. "Well, why don't you clean up your painting supplies and we'll get to work on a huge fruit salad." said Greg as he watched Cheryl clean up her brushes. "Okay, sounds like fun." said Cheryl excitedly as she puts away her painting supplies for another day. Soon, Sonja also appeared and agreed to help Greg and Cheryl make the yummy fruit salad. Luckily, they had all the fruits depicted in Cheryl's painting and they got to work peeling, chopping, removing seeds and stones and of course, washing the fruits before getting started. Once the fruits were cut into bite sized pieces, they put them into a large bowl. "Okay, the fruit salad's ready." said Sonja cheerily as she took a large spatula in order to stir up the fruits. "I can hardly wait to eat it." exclaimed Cheryl excitedly as she got out three bowls and three spoons. "Well let's each grab a portion of salad and dig in." said Greg eagerly as he took the large spoon from Sonja in order to dish out some fruit salad from the large bowl. Both Cheryl and Sonja did the same and they all sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy their yummy snack. "Mm, fruit salad is so yummy yummy." said Cheryl as she took a bite of fresh pineapple from her bowl. "I agree, there's nothing quite like fruit salad." agreed Greg as he took a bite of pear from his bowl. "I love the berries." said Sonja grinning as she took a strawberry from her bowl and chewed it very slowly. As soon as the threesome were finished eating, they went over to the kitchen sink to wash their dishes. Since there was lots of fruit salad left over, Sonja put the large container into the fridge to keep it fresh. Afterwards, Cheryl went into the living room to get working on a crossword puzzle in a large book of crossword puzzles that she kept handy on the coffee table. Luckily, they were Find-A-Word puzzles that were extremely easy to do. As the TV chattered to itself in the background, Cheryl concentrated on a Find-A-Word about world capitals. When she found Paris however, a sudden smile flashed onto her face. She remembered that Belle was from France and that possibly, she would be the next princess that she would have to read about in order to break the princess curse. After doing two crossword puzzles, Cheryl put her book aside and decided to clean up the castle. Once a week, she did this to ensure that there wasn't any dust or grime in the castle. Soon, the grand edifice was sparkling clean from top to bottom and all 14 pairs of pyjamas were in the laundry. As she cleaned, she thought she saw Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora and Ariel watching her clean up their house from end to end. Even the other princesses who were lying on the living room rug were watching her clean up the castle. Even the rugs got a good shampooing within an inch of their lives. When the castle was clean, Cheryl put the princesses' pyjamas into the dryer to dry. The only thing that she couldn't wash was the princesses' dresses that they were presently wearing because she couldn't pick them up off of the rug. "Maybe once this curse is over, I'll give these dresses and princesses a good scrub." resolved Cheryl as she gave Ariel a kiss on her head. Next, Cheryl decided to go and see about watering her flowers again. The weather lately had been very sunny and her flowers and plants badly needed some fresh H2O in order to survive. So, she grabbed her favorite blue watering can and made a B-line to the garden. "How are my flowers and plants doing today? Are you thirsty?" she cheerily asked her plants as she walked towards them. So, she began to water them happily as she sang. "I want adventure and a great life somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. But although it might be grand, to have someone understand, I want so much more than they've got planned." As soon as she finished watering her flowers, she was magically whisked away to her tree fort library. "What am I doing up here?" she asked herself curiously. Sure enough, on her desk, lay her copy of "Beauty and the Beast." Which she smiled fondly at. "Well, I guess that I should get reading." she thought to herself as she eagerly opened the book to its colorful first page. Then, Chip popped up, at the page of Belle and Adam dancing in the ballroom with the piano in the background. That's when Cheryl remembered. There was a dance that night at the city hall and both she and Greg had been invited. Sonja was also attending this party since her best friend was going. "That's right, I have a brand-new ball gown, maybe if Greg and I dance together tonight at the dance, it'll break this spell!" exclaimed Cheryl excitedly as she thought about that glorious evening. She then climbed down from her tree fort and ran all the way to her bedroom and dashed excitedly over to her closet. Sure enough, there was a beautiful pink dress with puffed sleeves, ruffles and a lacy collar with a bow at the front. Cheryl could hardly wait to wear this dress tonight. Everyone would think of her as a vision of beauty. There was also a bow at the back at Cheryl's waist. This of course, was a part of the sash. This dance of course, was a semi formal event, so Sonja opted to wear pants for the occasion. Cheryl on the other hand, wanted to get dressed up like a beautiful princess. That evening, at the dance hall, Greg and Sonja got there earlier than Cheryl did. When she did arrive, all eyes were upon her. She even had her hair done and the ends of her hair was made into ringlets and she had lovely pink roses in her hair. Greg came over to her and gave her a kiss on her lips. She smiled lovingly at him, her eyelashes batting sweetly at him. "Are you ready to dance m'lady?" he asked her amorously. "Oh yes I am." said Cheryl sweetly as she lovingly took Greg's hand into hers. Soon, they were merrily waltzing on the dance floor amongst so many differently beautiful couples. Then, Greg swept Cheryl off of her feet and danced with her in his arms. Cheryl giggled and kissed Greg full on his lips. Back at home meanwhile, Belle was magically lifted off of the rug and placed into her yellow chair with a picture of Lumiere in the center of it. Next, Cheryl's book was placed with the others on its special shelf. When Cheryl, Greg and Sonja got home later that night, Cheryl saw that Belle was back in her chair. "All right! We solved that spell!" said Cheryl excitedly as she jumped up and down happily. "Five down, nine to go." said Greg as he also noticed this. "I wonder who will be next." said Sonja dreamily. "I don't know Sonja, maybe Jasmine or Mulan or it could be any one of the nine remaining princesses." said Cheryl with a wide grin. "So far, this adventure has been amazing." said Greg as he picked up Cheryl and dipped her lovingly in his arms. "Oh, I couldn't agree more, I'm having a blast doing this with you." said Cheryl dreamily as she gave Greg another amorous kiss on his lips. "Would you guys please stop that? It grosses me out every time." said Sonja now disgusted. Both Cheryl and Greg then laughed sweetly at Sonja, seeing that she didn't like their hanky panky business. Soon, it was bedtime and the threesome went to bed, where they all happily fell asleep and had very good dreams for the whole night through.


	7. Chapter 7 JasmineChapter 7

Chapter 7

Jasmine

"Come on you little red plumber, jump jump jump!" exclaimed Cheryl excitedly as she played an intense game of Super Mario Brothers the next afternoon. She was the only one home on this overcast afternoon and she had decided to relax after an intense morning of riding her bike in the haze. Sonja was gone to see a concert with her friend Alex and Greg was gone to play basketball at the gym down the street. Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel and Belle were all watching Cheryl playing happily on her Nintendo system and they seemed quite interested. As for the other nine princesses on the floor, they too were watching her play Super Mario. She was now on the fourth level of the game and she was almost at the end of Level 4 Section 1. Mario by this time, had plenty of lives and fire power under his overalls and Cheryl was happily controlling the game, making him walk onwards to save Princess Peach. As Super Mario entered the castle, fireworks went off in the sky. That's when Greg came home, sweat beaded on his forehead which was dripping down into his face. "I'm home." he called out exhaustedly. "Did you have a heavy work out?" asked Cheryl curiously. "It was an intense game of basketball, the guys that were there beat me and won." said Greg as he lay down heavily onto the couch. Cheryl then paused her game and went into the kitchen to get Greg a Popsicle. "What flavor?" she asked him from the kitchen. "Doesn't really matter, so long as it's cold." called back Greg from the living room. Cheryl then grabbed a Fudgesicle from the freezer for herself and for Greg, she got a cherry flavored Popsicle. Next, she sat at his feet on the couch. "I got you cherry." she said cheerily as she handed him a Popsicle. "Thanks Mate." said Greg with a grin as he took the icy treat from her. Cheryl smiled back at him as she ate her Fudgesicle. As soon as she finished eating her Fudgesicle, she threw the stick into the garbage can and then continued her game. "Okay Mario, let's jump over those bricks and try to avoid death." said Cheryl to the screen as she controlled Mario's every move. As Greg ate his cherry flavored Popsicle, he watched Cheryl play her game. He then noticed that Cheryl was making Mario jump across three platforms with no ground in between them. Next, on the other side, was a mushroom box with three coins beside it. In fact, Cheryl was a pro at Super Mario, since she had played it several times before. Whenever she got a chance, she would sit in front of the TV set and play on her Nintendo system. Sometimes Greg played with her, other times, she played by herself. Today was one of those times that Cheryl played by herself on her Nintendo system. Later, Sonja came home with Alex in toe. "Hi girls, how was the concert?" asked Cheryl cheerily. "Oh it was amazing!" gushed Sonja enthralled. "Yeah, we loved how well the symphony played for us." added Alex with a sweet smile of her own. "That's great, who wants some ice-cream sundaes?" asked Cheryl cheerily. "I do, I do!" exclaimed both girls in delighted unison. "Great, just grab some ice-cream with whatever toppings you want." said Cheryl as she kept on playing her game. "But what about you and Greg? Aren't you two having ice-cream with us?" asked Sonja confused. "We had Popsicles earlier." explained Cheryl as she got Mario to step onto an enemy in order to kill it. Both Sonja and Alex went into the kitchen and started to make themselves each an ideal ice-cream sundae. Next, they came into the living room to eat their sundaes and chat with Greg and Cheryl. "So Greg, who won the basket ball game?" asked Sonja curiously. "It was the opposing team, I lost big time." said Greg, his shoulders sagging with the weight of his sigh. "Oh well, better luck next time." said Alex with an optimistic grin. "Yeah, maybe next time I'll win and reign victorious over the other team." said Greg with an optimistic grin of his own that stretched from ear to ear. Then, Mario took a misstep and fell to his death. Luckily, it wasn't game over, but Cheryl had gotten tired of playing. "I'm done playing with this, why don't we do something together?" she asked sweetly. "Okay, what do you want to do?" asked Sonja curiously. "We could go for a walk." suggested Cheryl as she put away her game controller. "I don't think that's a good idea, it's starting to rain." said Greg as he stared out of the window. "Well at least my garden is getting watered." said Cheryl with a smile as she lovingly admired the flowers and vegetables from the kitchen window. "I picked up a new puzzle yesterday, maybe we can put it together." said Sonja cheerily as she got out the puzzle. "Sounds like a good idea, it'll help pass the time while it's raining." Said Alex with a grin. Cheryl and Greg as well as Sonja couldn't resist this idea. As it turned out, it was a huge 1000 piece puzzle of Canada and it would take four sets of hands to put it together. "I think that we should all pick a section to work on." said Sonja as she picked her section. "I'm going to work on the Maritime provinces." said Cheryl. "I'll work on Eastern Canada." said Alex with a grin. "I've got Western Canada." said Sonja happily. Greg had the territories and Hudson Bay. Soon, all four friends set to work on their puzzle. Cheryl went diligently to work on Nova Scotia, Newfoundland and Labrador, Prince Edward Island and New Brunswick. She soon had all of her section completed. "Gees, you work fast." said Alex as she noticed Cheryl putting in her final piece. "I do puzzles all the time, it's no big deal." said Cheryl with a wide grin. Alex was having a little bit of trouble with her section of puzzle pieces, so she needed Sonja to help her. "I'm from Maine, I don't really know Canada that well." said Alex with a chuckle. "That's what I'm here for." said Sonja with a grin as she helped Alex put Ontario and Quebec as well as the St Lawrence River and the Great Lakes into place. Once Alex had figured out the basic shapes of Ontario and Quebec, she was able to do the rest on her own. Sonja then resumed putting Western Canada together and she was working on Saskatchewan when Greg wondered if North West Territories connected to the prairie provinces to the south. "They do Greg, they connect both Alberta and Saskatchewan to the south. Nunavut is connected with Manitoba to the south." said Sonja as she put the last piece of Alberta into the puzzle. Sure enough, three of the four sections of Canada were made but Greg was taking forever to figure out how the territories connected with Canada. For Cheryl, this was the Australian puzzle all over again, instead of her taking forever to figure it out, Greg was taking forever to figure out Canada, where both Cheryl and Sonja came from. In the end, Cheryl had to help Greg with the territories. "I can't seem to figure out where everything connects." he told her as he stared in concentration on his puzzle pieces. "Well first of all, Yukon is attached to British Columbia and North West Territories is attached to…" began Cheryl patiently. "I know where it attaches to, it's just that the colors are strange." admitted Greg as he tried to put a blue piece in the right place. "That piece there belongs to Hudson Bay, so you have it in the wrong spot." said Cheryl with a giggle. Greg then took out the piece and put it in the Hudson Bay spot on the puzzle. After a few minutes, he had most of his section figured out and he was able to get it finished without any further assistance from Cheryl and Sonja. Soon, the puzzle was all finished and the four friends gazed at it with amazement. "I can't believe how big Canada is compared to Australia." said Greg astonished as he stared at the map of Canada in front of him. "We're the second largest country in the world." said Sonja with a smile in her voice. "Quebec is the largest province while Prince Edward Island is the smallest province." said Cheryl as she stroked Nova Scotia lovingly. "So Nova Scotia is your home province?" asked Greg curiously. "Yes, I'm from the south western part of the province, three hours away from Halifax, which is right here." said Cheryl as she pointed to the middle of the province. "Three hours south west is where?" asked Greg curiously as he followed Cheryl's finger on the map of Nova Scotia. "We end up in a little town called Belleville, which is where I'm from." said Cheryl happily as she made an X at Yarmouth County. "Here's Charlottetown." Said Sonja sweetly as she pointed out her home location to Greg on the map of Prince Edward Island. "Gees, P.E.I is small." said Greg astonished as he compared the size of Nova Scotia against Prince Edward Island. "Where Nova Scotia has 18 counties, Prince Edward Island has 3 counties." said Sonja with a grin as she admired her home province with a grin. Afterwards, Sonja decided that it was time to put away the puzzle. But while Cheryl was helping them put away the puzzle, she was whisked away to the patio where she was sitting on the porch swing and watching the rain falling down heavily. "What on Earth am I doing out here? It's raining cats and dogs and I don't even have a rain coat on." said Cheryl to herself as she sat on the porch swing. Luckily, the roof of the patio kept the rain from sloshing down onto her head and getting her soaked to the bone. Then, her copy of "Aladdin." Was seen lying on the swing beside her. She then smiled sweetly as she opened the book to read the story. Maybe she thought, Jasmine was the next princess to be read about. Soon, Iago popped up at the page where Aladdin and Jasmine were seen walking together in the marketplace in Agrabah. Cheryl knew that this was the scene that she and Greg would have to act out today. "That is, if the rain will stop." thought Cheryl to herself as she stared somberly at the torrents of rain pouring down the patio railings. Luckily, the shower didn't last too long and the sun came shining through the mass of gray clouds. Fortunately, it had rained long enough for the plants to get a nice long refreshing drink. Soon, Alex left for home and Sonja got to work making supper for that evening. As Cheryl sat on the porch swing relaxing in the evening sunshine, she saw the patio door open and Greg walked out. "Want to go for a quick walk with me?" he asked curiously. "Sure, let's go for a quick stroll around the block." agreed Cheryl as she got up from the porch swing to put on her shoes. Soon, both Cheryl and Greg were walking arm in arm around the block and laughing happily as they strolled around the block. They then stopped at the bakery where they bought a large chocolate cake with chocolate fudge frosting for their dessert for supper that evening. When they arrived back home later, Greg grinning broadly and Cheryl with a flower wreath in her hair, they saw that Jasmine had been transported back to her turquoise chair with a yellow diamond in the center. "Looks like Jasmine is back in her chair." said Greg still with that silly grin on his face. "Six down, eight to go." smiled back Cheryl as she gave Greg a happy thumbs-up sign. "Hey you guys, supper's on the table." called Sonja as she came into the living room doorway. "Oh boy, supper!" said Cheryl and Greg in delighted unison. "We got dessert on our walk." said Cheryl as she handed Sonja the huge cake. "I see, it looks awfully yummy." said Sonja with a grin on her petite face. That evening for supper, everyone heartily enjoyed their chicken linguini alfredo which Sonja had made in a thick Parmesan cheese sauce along with some olive oil and black olives. For a side dish, there was some garlic bread with chunks of Italian tomatoes and Mozzarella cheese on top. "Oh my goodness Sonja, you really outdid yourself with your cooking tonight!" exclaimed Cheryl impressed as she took a bite of chicken linguini alfredo. "I agree Sonja, this is really delicious." said Greg as he took a second helping of bruschetta from the large plate that was in the center of the table. "I'm very glad that you guys love my choice for supper tonight, I was hungry for authentic Italian food." said Sonja with a grin as she took another small serving of pasta. "Oh Sonja, I love this so much, that I could eat some for dessert." said Cheryl dreamily as she poured herself another glass of chocolate milk. "Oh my, I didn't think that it would be that good." said Sonja with a chuckle. "Anything that you cook is amazing." said Greg as he took another serving of pasta. Sonja smiled at her house mates and kept on eating her supper, contented to know that they loved her cooking immensely. For dessert, everyone dug into the cake and enjoyed it immensely. Later that evening, as Cheryl sat happily on the couch, she saw her copy of "Aladdin." Get put back where it belonged in her tree fort. Now that six of her friends were back on their special shelf, she decided that it would be best if she tucked them into their beds for the night. As soon as they were tucked into their beds, she gave them each a kiss on their foreheads and she then left them to sleep. Next, she gazed lovingly at her other eight friends on the floor. "I know guys, I wish that I could pick you up, but every time that I touch one of you, you move away from me." She said sadly as she stared lovingly into Merida's beautiful face. Cheryl didn't exactly know which princess would be next, but she did know that she still had eight stories to read in order to solve this curse. All in all though, everything was all right on this fantastically moonlit night.


	8. Chapter 8 PocahontasChapter 8

Chapter 8

Pocahontas

"Rub a dub dub, one happy princess in her warm bubbly tub." said Cheryl happily the next afternoon. She had spent the entire morning working on a painting project where she had painted the garden shed and by lunchtime, she had gotten paint splotches all over her coveralls and hands. There had even been some paint in her hair. When she had come back inside for lunch, Greg had said that she resembled a paint canvas with a masterpiece on it. Cheryl had used red paint for the shed and yellow for the trim. For the roof, she had painted it blue. Since the sun was shining brightly, as she had been applying her coats of paint, the sunshine dried up the paint rather quickly. She even painted the garden fence white and she painted the picnic table pink again, since the paint on it had begun to chip. Now, she was relaxing in her bath after having washed the paint off of her body. As the bubbles slowly rose from the water, she attempted to pop them happily. She also had Ariel in the water with her who was having a blast swimming amongst the bubbles. Suddenly, the bathroom door gently swung open and Sonja was seen putting away the clean towels. She then placed Cheryl's favorite soft pink towel on the towel rack near the tub. "Thanks Sonja." smiled Cheryl as she noticed the towel that was hanging from the rack. "No problem." said Sonja with a smile of her own. Then, as Sonja left the bathroom, Cheryl began to braid her hair while it was still damp. This of course, was the way she loved to dry off her hair after a nice warm bath. Luckily, there were two rubber elastics at the tub's side so that she could keep her braids in place. Afterwards, she kicked back and lay for awhile in the sudsy water along with Ariel, her huge multi-colored beach ball and two gigantic pink rubber duckies. She wasn't quite ready to get out of the bathtub yet. Downstairs meanwhile, Greg had just finished washing the lunchtime dishes and Sonja had finished putting away the laundry. Eight princesses were still lying on the floor and they still looked very sad since they weren't on the shelf with the rest of their friends. Soon, Cheryl came downstairs, all clean from head to toe and she had Ariel in her hand. She then placed Ariel into her chair and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead. "There, I'm going for a ride on my bike now, keep looking pretty in your mermaid tail while you dry off, okay?" she said as she patted Ariel's hair lovingly. She then made Ariel's head nod in agreement before she went to the hallway to put on her sneakers and helmet. "Where are you going now precious?" asked Greg cheerily. "I'm going for a ride on my bike." said Cheryl with a wide grin on her face as she gets her pink and blue tricycle out of its corner in the porch. Greg then watched lovingly as she went outside and sat on the padded seat of the bike and started to pedal up the driveway. As she rode away, Greg waved happily at her. She did the same after having honked her tricycle horn. As soon as Cheryl was out of the driveway, she pedaled with all of her might so that she could go really fast and feel the wind in her hair. As she rode, the breeze seemed to carry her along. Luckily, her bike was arrow dynamically designed with an ergonomic seat that was ultimately comfortable. She also had a basket in the back to carry many interesting things in. One time, she had brought along her princess friends for a wild ride in the basket and they had all loved it immensely. Next, Cheryl decided to stop at the grocery store to pick up some groceries for the friends at home. In fact, she had brought along her grocery list and wallet as well as her shopping bags. She then parked her tricycle in the parking lot and went inside of the store to see what she could pick up. She then grabbed a shopping cart and went straight to shopping. "Maybe I should start with the produce and work my way to the back of the store." she thought aloud as she began walking towards the fruits and vegetables. Then, she saw a large sign which read: "Buy your choice of ice-cream for 75% off this weekend only, while supplies last. "Well, I guess that I can buy my favorite ice-cream flavor." said Cheryl as she pulled out a pen from her purse. She carefully jotted down "Ice-cream." Onto the list and then continued on her shopping. While she was in the fruit and veggie section she got some apples, bananas and a few other things. Luckily, grapes, oranges and pineapple were on sale and so was the watermelon and cantaloupe. "Okay, fruit salad here we come." said Cheryl excitedly as she put the abundance of fruits into the shopping cart. Next, she got a stock load of vegetables, such as potatoes, peas, corn and carrots as well as dill pickles, onions and black olives. As she put the items into the shopping cart, she hummed to herself since she was feeling very happy and fulfilled. Next, she sailed right through the meat department, putting things such as ham, chicken and pork and other such things into the shopping cart. "Feeling chipper today are we Miss Wiggle?" asked the saleswoman behind the counter that was selling steak. "I'm actually feeling quite fulfilled today." said Cheryl with a smile as she bought a large sirloin steak from the woman. The woman smiled pleasantly back at her as she watched her go about her merry way through the meat department and chose other kinds of delicious meats as she hummed contentedly. Next, she went straight to the dairy section and it didn't take her long to find the ice-cream and she bought two large tubs of Oreo flavored ice-cream and two tubs of Kit Kat flavored ice-cream. She also got the milk, yogurt, cheese and butter. Next, she went through the frozen food section and then, the rest of the aisles. Finally, it was time to hit the check-out counter, but not before buying three different boxes of crackers and two bags of chips and a bag of Cheesies for a treat. She got a box of Ritz crackers, a box of Teddy Grams and a box of Animal crackers. The chips were sour cream and onion and Dill Pickle as well as Munchies Snack Mix. There was also a large bag of Cheesies. She had even got a big bag of Bits and Bites. Later, when Cheryl was all finished grocery shopping, she made her way to the checkout counter, where one of her close friends was waiting for her to get in line to pay for her large amount of groceries. Luckily, due to Cheryl having spent coupons, her total came to under fifty Australian dollars. Also, she was able to stuff her shopping bags with the groceries. She then carried the bags over to her tricycle and put them carefully into the basket, since one of them had eggs inside of it and she didn't want to break any of them. "Maybe I should pick up some Chinese food for our supper tonight." she thought as she pedaled down the street. She then stopped at her favorite Chinese restaurant, Golden Dragon and she got a huge order of Chinese food. Next, she pedaled back home, where Greg was anxiously awaiting her return. "Hi handsome." she greeted him lovingly as she gave him a big hug. "What's all this?" asked Greg surprised. "Groceries for the week." said Cheryl as she carried one bag into the house, while Greg carried another. "No, I mean, that big take away bag." said Greg curiously. "Chinese food for supper, I thought that it would save us from cooking something tonight." said Cheryl sweetly. "Oh goody! Golden Dragon!" exclaimed Sonja with an excited grin. "Yup, I thought I'd get it for us to have a nice little Chinese food party." said Cheryl with a grin on her face. "Sounds like fun." said Greg as he helped Cheryl carry her things into the house. "Did you see the big ice-cream sale that the grocery store is having this weekend? Only until supplies last." said Sonja with a huge grin on her face. "I did, I bought four tubs of ice-cream." said Cheryl with a cheery grin. "What flavors?" asked Sonja delightedly. "Oreo and Kit Kat." said Cheryl with a big grin. "Yummy yummy!" exclaimed both Greg and Sonja in happy unison. "Well then, let's get to work unpacking these groceries." said Sonja as she opened one of the bags. "Okay, let's get to work." agreed Greg as he pulled out one of the milk cartons. "So, who wants a snack?" asked Cheryl as she pulled out one of the large bags of chips from one of the large grocery bags. "Did you get Bits and Bites by any chance?" asked Sonja curiously. "Got a big batch of it right here." said Cheryl as she took out a bag from one of the bags. "I'll have an apple for now." said Greg as he takes out an apple from one of the bags in order to wash it. "I'll have some yummy grapes." said Cheryl cheerily as she took out some red seedless grapes from another bag that was on the counter. Soon, the groceries were put away and the majority of the meats were in the deep freeze in the basement. "Are you in a rush to have supper tonight? Because we could wait for a little while, if we wanted to." said Sonja curiously. "We're not really in a rush for supper, but we don't want to eat super late either." said Cheryl. "Okay, then let's say around six, we'll eat." said Greg with a jaunty wink. "Okay." said both Cheryl and Sonja cheerily as they parted ways to do other activities. Cheryl then went to water her garden, but as soon as she was finished, she was whisked away to the wood lot off to the east side of the house. "What on Earth am I doing here sitting on a tree stump?" she wondered aloud. Then, she saw it, lying on an adjacent tree stump, her copy of "Pocahontas." the front cover gleaming in the dim sunlight. "Well, that explains it." said Cheryl happily, as she picked up the hard cover storybook and dusted it off before beginning to read it. As she gazed fondly at all the beautiful photographs, she remembered that Pocahontas practically lived in the woods. Also, Cheryl remembered how quickly that Pocahontas ran everywhere she went and she also remembered how she had leapt off of a tall cliff into the river below. That's when Cheryl saw a familiar humming bird pop up. This was the scene that she and Greg were to act out. They were to jump off of a high cliff into water below in order to break this spell. "Okay, I know what we have to do now." said Cheryl with a sweet smile as she continued reading her book. She also knew that they owned a pool in the big back yard and it had two diving boards. One low one and one high one. Maybe, she thought, if she and Greg did a synchronized dive off of the high diving board, it would break the spell and put Pocahontas back into her chair. Cheryl then sprang up off of the tree stump and ran all the way to her bedroom as fast as her legs could carry her. She then tore open her closet and found her pink skirtini hanging on a hook. "Bingo!" she said ecstatically as she took the two-piece bathing suit from their place in her closet in order to put it on. Across the hall in his room, Greg was pulling on his swimming trunks. Apparently, he was thinking the same idea. Next, they ran outside and over to the pool deck. Next, they eyed the high diving board as if it were some type of special accessory. "Are you sure you want to do this Mate?" asked Greg nervously. "Are you kidding? I'm as ready as ever to do this!" said Cheryl excitedly as she began to climb the ladder that led to the platform of the diving board. Greg then nervously followed her up the ladder and soon, they were both on the top of the diving board. Next, they grabbed hands, took a deep breath and dove headfirst off of the high diving board. Luckily, they were both streamlined and their arms were above their heads to protect them. As soon as they made contact with the water, there was a huge splash and Pocahontas was magically transported into her green chair with Meeko in the middle of it. Then, Cheryl's copy of "Pocahontas." Was put away on its special shelf with all the other fairy tale stories where it belonged. Next, both Cheryl and Greg swam underwater to the other side of the pool and they resurfaced in swift unison. "Wow, that was lots of fun!" exclaimed Cheryl as soon as she exhaled. "Yeah Mate, I was nervous to do this, but you show me that together, we can do just about anything." said Greg with a smile as he gave Cheryl a fond hug. "Aw come on, you're much braver than you even know." said Cheryl as she returned the hug warmly. They then had a nice long swim until Sonja called them inside for supper, and both of them wrapped up in warm towels. When they were all dried off, they came into the kitchen, still wearing their bathing suits. "Hey Cheryl, you might want to check your special princess shelf." said Sonja with a sly grin. Cheryl then excitedly jumped up from the table and ran towards the living room. Sure enough, Pocahontas was back in her chair. "HEY GREG! WE'RE HALFWAY THROUGH OUR ADVENTURE!" she shrieked with ecstatic delight as she discovered this. "Hey Mate, you're right, seven down, seven to go." said Greg as he hugged Cheryl fiercely. "Plus, you'll never know who you'll read about tomorrow." said Sonja with a large grin. "That's true." said Cheryl with a huge grin as she and Greg happily returned to the dining room table. Next, they all sat down at the large round mahogany table and enjoyed their take-out Chinese food. For dessert, there was some delicious Kit Kat ice-cream and everyone slurped it down happily. After supper, both Greg and Cheryl jumped back into the pool and swam like merpeople. After Sonja was done cleaning up, she too jumped into the pool with a classic swan dive. She too, began swimming like a mermaid and she enjoyed doing it. In fact, they didn't get out of the pool until dark. They were even floating on their backs when the sun went down and the moon rose. Everyone then got out of the pool and dried off onto their towels. Once inside, everyone got changed into their pyjamas and hung around in the living room while munching on popcorn and watching a great movie. For that moment it was quite peaceful. Everyone was feeling happy and there was lots of comfort in knowing that everyone was going to go to bed that night very happy.


	9. Chapter 9 MulanChapter 9

Chapter 9

Mulan

"Rock a bye Heidi, on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock…" sang Cheryl the next afternoon as she was preparing her favorite baby doll for her nap. But this time, little Heidi was wide awake. "Why won't you go to sleep sweet baby girl? I thought that you loved that lullaby." Said Cheryl now feeling perplexed. Heidi of course, stared up at her mommy with beautiful blue eyes and a bright smile on her face. Maybe Heidi was tired of hearing "Rock a bye Baby." And wanted something new. "Maybe I should sing you a different lullaby." she thought aloud as she resumed rocking Heidi's crib from side to side on her bedroom rug. But as Cheryl sang another lullaby, Heidi still wouldn't go to sleep. "Maybe you don't need a lullaby, what you need is a naptime story." she thought as she noticed that Heidi still wouldn't settle down. Cheryl then grabbed one of her favorite storybooks from her bedroom bookshelf. She fortunately grabbed "Mortimor." By Robert Munsch and she read it to Heidi. Sure enough, reading to Heidi worked like a charm and she went sweetly to sleep. As soon as Heidi was fast asleep, Cheryl slid the pacifier into Heidi's mouth and handed her a teddy bear and then gave her a kiss on her cheek before leaving her bedroom. Then, she went downstairs to bake some cake and pie. Both Greg and Sonja were doing different relaxing activities and so, Cheryl was now left to her own devices. Since it was a miserable Saturday afternoon, she decided to bake and cook some stuff up in the kitchen. "I think that I'll start by making a yummy apple caramel pie." she thought to herself as she got the proper ingredients for her pie. Soon, she was peeling and chopping the apples as she listened to the classical music on the CD player in the living room. Sonja was of course, listening to the classical sounds of Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi and Bach among other such famous composers. As Cheryl preheated the oven, she felt relaxed as she listened intently to the music. Outside meanwhile, Greg was mowing the lawn on the ride-on lawn mower and he happened to be mowing around the side of the house where the kitchen was located. Cheryl smiled sweetly at him as she spotted him through the kitchen window as she continued to mix the concoction for the pie crust in a mixing bowl. After she got the first layer of the pie crust, she put the apples and other ingredients in the middle to form a delicious pie filling. Then, she made a second pie crust to go on top of the filling and she rolled the edges to form a beautiful crust that would turn out crispy and crunchy. As soon as her pie was finished, she slid it gently into the oven so that it could bake. She then preoccupied herself by scrubbing the mixing bowls and baking utensils that she had previously used. When her pie was halfway finished baking, she turned it around so that it could get baked equally on both sides. Then, she flipped through her thick recipe book for a good cake recipe. She finally settled on a three-tier chocolate cake with chocolate fudge frosting and cherries going around the circumference of the cake on the top layer. Between the layers, she would have strawberry jam holding the cake together with a touch of peanut-butter to give a hint of flavor to the chocolate. Soon, the apple caramel pie was ready to be taken out of the oven and placed onto a cooling rack to cool off. Cheryl then washed the pie pan and put it away in its special cupboard below the oven and then, she produced a special pie plate to repose the cooled pie onto. Just then, Greg entered the kitchen, when he smelled the pie. "Is the pie ready yet?" he asked curiously. "Yup, here's a nice big slice." Said Cheryl as she gave Greg a large hunk of pie. "Thanks Mate, I can hardly wait to try this." said Greg as he took his snack over to the kitchen table. "It's quite delicious, I have a good feeling, I added caramel with the apples." said Cheryl with a wide grin as she watched Greg poke the pie with his fork. He ended up loving the apple caramel pie to pieces. As Greg dug into his piece of pie, Cheryl began to make her chocolate cake. "Can I help you make that cake?" asked Greg cheerily as he watched Cheryl get the ingredients onto the counter. "Sure thing." said Cheryl with a cheery smile as she gets out her cooking utensils in order to bake the cake. Soon, both Greg and Cheryl were pouring over the recipe book and looking over how to make this delicious looking chocolate cake. Sonja also came into the kitchen to see what both Cheryl and Greg were up to. "We're going to be baking a cake, want to help?" asked Cheryl cheerily. "Sure, there's not really much to do anyway." said Sonja as she went over to the sink to wash her hands. Soon, the threesome were off to work, stirring, mixing, pouring and measuring. Pretty soon, the first layer of the cake was in the oven and Cheryl was starting on the second layer. Sonja even got to lick the mixing bowl that the cake batter had been in. Soon, the timer went off and the first layer of cake was placed onto the cooling rack. As soon as the first layer of cake was taken out of the oven, the second layer went into the oven. While the second layer of cake was baking, the threesome got to work on the third and final layer. Once the final layer was in its cake pan, Cheryl got to work putting the strawberry jam and peanut-butter concoction onto the top of the bottom layer of cake and then, Sonja placed the middle layer of cake on top of the first layer. "Well, I'd better put the last cake layer into the oven." said Cheryl as she opened up the steaming hot oven. Then, she put the third and final cake layer into the oven and turned on the light so that she could see it baking. As the cake baked, she went to get Heidi out of her crib and placed her into her swing in her bedroom. By now, it was past three o'clock in the afternoon and the sky had brightened up and the gray clouds had floated away. Sonja had gone for a dip in the pool and she was peacefully floating on her back while staring up happily at the lovely blue sky with the large white puffy clouds lazily rolling by. Greg meanwhile, was pouring over his novel and Cheryl was keeping an eye on her cake. Soon, the final cake layer was ready to be taken out of the oven and she placed it onto a cooling rack so that she could let it cool in order to ice and decorate her lovely creation of a cake. Soon, the top layer was cooled down enough that Cheryl could put it on top of her other two layers of cake. She spread some strawberry jam and peanut-butter concoction onto the middle layer and then, she carefully placed the top layer onto the rest of the cake. "There, now all I have to do is ice and decorate this baby." said Cheryl to herself as she begins to create her chocolate fudge frosting. Soon, she had a nice ooey gooey chocolate fudge frosting and it was spread all over the top and sides of the cake. She then grabbed the chocolate sprinkles and sprinkled them all over the cake. Then, to top it all off, she put some cherries all around the rim of the top layer of cake. For the middle layer, she had jellybeans and for the bottom layer, she put marshmallows around the circumference of the cake. Next, she went ahead and washed the remainder of her dishes. "There, I'm done baking, I hope that the guys will like the cake." she said to herself as she puts away the utensils after having put them through a good scrubbing. Next, she put both cake and pie into the fridge to keep them fresh. She had also remembered to turn off the oven and put away the mixer along with both whisks. "Okay Sonja, I'm coming to join you in the pool." said Cheryl as she raced outside. Luckily, she had her skirtini underneath her shorts and she couldn't wait to go for a swim. She then climbed up the ladder to the water slide and she slid down into the pool on her back. Sonja smiled and joined hands with Cheryl as they happily swam around the pool for awhile. Greg then showed up on the pool deck with some bubble blowing solution and he started blowing it everywhere. Luckily, there were three bottles of the stuff so all three friends got to use a bottle of bubble blowing liquid to play with. "Gee, this would be a lot of fun in the bathtub." said Cheryl with a huge smile as she dipped the bubble wand into the water to see what would happen. "Yeah that is, if you want bubbles flying everywhere." said Sonja as she dove underwater for a few minutes. "What are you talking about ? I'm the queen of bubbles." said Cheryl with a grin as she too dove under headfirst to join her friend. Soon after, Greg joined them underwater as well. Bubbles were then flying everywhere as they swam underwater for a few minutes while the bottles of bubble blowing liquid floated on the surface of the water. After awhile, they popped back up to the surface and had a nice splash fight together. While they were all drying off in the sun, Cheryl was whisked away to the highest hill on their property. "Gees, what on Earth am I doing up here in my skirtini, all soaking ringing wet?" she asked herself. Her copy of "Mulan." Was lying beside her on the crest of the hill. "Okay, so that's why I'm all the way up here." she thought aloud as she picked up her book in order to read it. As she leafed through the book, she noticed how beautiful the pictures were. Then, Mushu popped up on a specific page. It was the page where Mulan was seen retrieving an arrow from a tall pole. How on Earth would she and Greg manage to act out this one? She had no idea. Then, she thought she heard Greg calling her over. He had climbed up a tree and put Heidi on the highest branch. "Hey Cheryl, come and get Heidi, she's on the top branch and she's calling for you to help her down." said Greg. Cheryl glanced at the tall maple tree and she gasped. If Heidi fell from that height, she would no doubt be dead. "Okay Heidi, Mommy's coming to save you." said Cheryl bravely as she began to climb up the tree. As she climbed, Greg watched her eagerly to see if she would actually go all the way to the top of the tree to get Heidi. Soon, she reached the top and she grabbed Heidi into her arms and then, she carefully climbed back down to the ground. "YOU DID IT!" shrieked Greg excitedly as he saw Cheryl calmly walking towards him, happily hugging and kissing Heidi to comfort her from being up so high up in that maple tree. "I sure did, and I surely hope that Mulan got transported back to her chair." said Cheryl, now out of breath as she tried to calm down her racing heart. Truthfully, she had never gone that high up before in her life. Sure enough, inside of the house meanwhile, Mulan was lifted off of the rug and transported back to her purple chair with Mushu in the center of it. Almost immediately, Cheryl's copy of "Mulan." Was put away with her other princess stories up in her tree fort where they belonged. "So what do you say we go to Burger King and get us some whoppers?" asked Sonja as she broke the awkward silence. "Sure, let's go to Burger King and get some whoppers and fries." said Cheryl with a grin as she dashes to the house to go and get changed into her shorts. "I'm in for a nice big burger." said Greg as he too, follows Cheryl into the house in order to get changed. Soon, the threesome were on their way to their local Hungry Jack's for some whoppers and French fries. They decided to eat inside of the joint and they very much enjoyed their meals and dessert. "Tomorrow, I'm going to make some delicious bangers and mash and we'll eat your cake for dessert." said Greg on their way home. "Oh Greg, you're on!" said Cheryl as she excitedly jumped up and down in her seat. "Mm, bangers and mash." said Sonja dreamily from the back seat as she licked her lips in deep thought. "I'm also thinking of adding corn with that as well." said Greg with a wide smile as he pulled into a gas station to fill up the car's gas tank. As soon as they got home, Cheryl raced over to the living room to check on her princess friends. Sure enough, Mulan was sitting in her chair, smiling heroically at Cheryl from where she was sitting. "Look Greg, she's in her chair." said Cheryl cheerily as she stroked Mulan's hair lovingly. "Eight down, six still to go." said Greg as he gave Cheryl a nice rub on her shoulders as he stood behind her, admiring the princess model as well. Later, Cheryl was soaking in her bubble bath, blowing her bubble blowing liquid left, right and center. She was also happily singing as she splashed happily in the sudsy water which was nice and warm, making her feel nice and relaxed. In fact, she was having a blast as she soaked in her strawberry scented bubble bath with her two gigantic pink rubber duckies and her huge multi-colored beach ball and she was enjoying blowing bubbles all over creation. In fact, when Greg went to check on her five minutes later, he could hardly see her through the thick cloud of bubbles. But he could hear her wild giggling from inside of the tub and the unmistakable sounds of water splashing was what gave her away to him. She was exactly like a mermaid to him, every time she got into a lovely bubble bath to get all nice and squeaky clean. He then went ahead and scrubbed her lovingly on her back with the scrub brush. Later, when she went to bed, both Greg and Sonja lovingly tucked her in and they each gave her a big kiss on her cheek. She then sighed happily and went sweetly and soundly to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 TianaChapter 10

Chapter 10

Tiana

"So where do we want to go today?" asked Cheryl curiously as she gazed dreamily out of the window. "I think that we ought to go to the beach today, it's awful hot." said Sonja as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "I agree, we should go to the beach and cool off." said Greg as he too wiped the sweat from his face. "Okay, we'll pack a picnic lunch and head for the beach." said Cheryl delightedly as she goes into the kitchen in search of the large picnic basket. She then came back into the living room with the picnic basket in her arms. "Guess you found the picnic basket." said Sonja with a grin. "Yup, I found it with no problem." said Cheryl with a huge smile on her face. "So what do you think we should pack for our picnic lunch?" asked Greg curiously. "Well, I think that we ought to pack some finger foods." said Cheryl with a grin. "You mean like chicken burgers and potato chips?" asked Sonja cheerfully. "Yes, definitely things like that." said Cheryl sweetly as she lovingly patted Sonja on her shoulder. Sonja decided to pack herself a tuna sub with a bag of potato chips and an apple as well as a container of apple juice. Greg packed himself a ham and cheese sandwich with dill pickle flavored potato chips with a granola bar and a container of chocolate milk. Cheryl packed herself a chicken burger with lettuce and cheese as well as bacon, onions and pickles on it along with some delicious sour cream and onion flavored chips, two chocolate chip cookies, a bunch of grapes and a banana muffin with raisins as well as a refreshing can of iced tea that tasted like lemonade. Then, she packed a snack for each friend as well as three bottles of water. She also put a huge ice pack into the picnic basket in order to keep the food refreshingly cool. "There, we have one packed up picnic basket." said Cheryl with a grin as she clicked the basket closed. Sonja then went ahead and put the basket into the trunk of the car. Next, all three friends raced to their bedrooms to find their bathing suits and a spare change of clothes. Cheryl had a brand-new bathing suit that she had wanted to try out for a few days. In fact, the top of it was a bikini top in pink and the bottom was a pink mermaid tail with dark red fins. Boy, Cheryl thought, would Greg and Sonja ever be surprised when they would see her in this brand-new get-up. Cheryl then decided to put her bathing suit on underneath her dress and she had decided to wait until they would get to the beach to reveal her new bathing suit. But she wasn't the only one who had a new bathing suit. Sonja had a brand-new green skirtini which she had picked up the same day that Cheryl had picked up her new mermaid tail bathing suit, which had been on sale. Greg put on his red swimming trunks along with a sleeveless yellow shirt and he then slipped on his sandals as well as a pair of dark orange sunglasses. Next, they got their individual color-coordinated towels, each a bottle of sunscreen and some beach supplies, such as a blanket to sit on, a parasol umbrella and some toys to play with both on the sand and in the water. One of which, was Cheryl's huge multi-colored beach ball that Sonja had bought for her one Christmas. As Cheryl readied herself to head over to the beach, she put up her hair into pigtails which were held together by two pink scrunchies with bows on them. Sonja on the other hand, put her hair up into a bun so that it would stay out of her eyes. She even had a large green barrette which was keeping her bun in place. Soon, everyone was ready and Cheryl was the first one to hop into the car and buckle up her seatbelt. Sonja decided to take the wheel while Greg rode in the back seat behind Cheryl, who was excitedly bouncing up and down in her seat. She could hardly wait to show them her new bathing suit, which was underneath her dress. The red fins were underneath her Crocs and nobody even knew that she was a mermaid at the moment. Cheryl then suggested that they turn on the CD player to some party music since everyone was in a beach party mood. Nobody objected as Sonja put in a Beach Boys CD and turned on the car stereo in order for the friends to enjoy a nice pleasurable ride to the beach which was 30 minutes away from their house. Soon, the threesome arrived at the beach and there was a glorious scene awaiting them. The tide was high and the sand was barely visible except for some golden sand at the crest of the steep hill that went up to the grass. "Oh goody! The surf's up and we can go swimming to our hearts' content!" said Cheryl excitedly as she bounced up and down in her seat. "What about having our picnic lunch on the beach?" asked Sonja with a hint of excitement in her voice. "Yeah, a picnic on the beach is super fun." agreed Cheryl as she unbuckled her seatbelt in order to get out of the car. Soon, the threesome were on the beach and had found a spot on the sand that wasn't covered by water. Then, Greg tore off his shorts and revealed his swimming trunks. Next, Sonja revealed her green skirtini that she had bought a few days ago. "Are you guys ready to see my bathing suit now?" asked Cheryl excitedly as she excitedly began to untie her sash in order to take off her dress. "Sure." said both Greg and Sonja excitedly as they watched Cheryl closely. Then, she lifted her dress up over her head and there, underneath was her mermaid ensemble! Next, she took off her Crocs and revealed dark red fins! Both Greg and Sonja gasped in surprise. "YOU'RE A MERMAID!" they cried in ecstasy. "Yup, that's the big surprise." said Cheryl as she sat down on the large beach blanket. Next, the threesome helped each other rub sunscreen onto their skin so that they could be fully shielded from the sun's powerful rays. Next, Cheryl used her fins to wiggle over to the water's edge and dove in. Luckily, the sunscreen was waterproof and it could protect the friends from the sun for a full six hours maximum. Both Greg and Sonja gasped when they saw Cheryl swimming like a mermaid in the warm Pacific Ocean. Then, she popped right back up to the surface and then she let herself float happily on her back. "What are you guys waiting for? Come on in, the water's wonderful!" said Cheryl delightedly as she flipped onto her tummy to blow some awesome bubbles with both her mouth and nose. Sure enough, big bubbles came out of the water and flew into the air. Both Greg and Sonja ran towards the water's edge and sloshed happily into the warm water. Soon after, both friends got to where Cheryl was swimming, her face fully submerged into the blueness of the waves and her fins were going full speed ahead. Both Greg and Sonja were amazed at how well that Cheryl's bathing suit was designed. She then popped upright and she appeared to be standing on her fins. "So, what do you guys think? Does this new bathing suit of mine sink or swim?" she asked ecstatically as she lay back in the water so that she could regain her oxygen. "I think that your new tail is cool." said Sonja with a grin as she stretched out her arm so that she and Cheryl could touch hands. "I think that it's cool." said Greg as he prepared his surf board in order to go surfing on the ocean swells. Cheryl grinned and pulled herself onto the surf board in a seated position. "Now you have a pretty mermaid on your surf board." said Cheryl with a smile as she sat just in front of where Greg was standing. "Now I didn't expect to have a mermaid come along on my wild surfing safari." said Greg with a warm smile as he fondly patted Cheryl on her head of wet hair. "Well, there's a first time for everything." said Cheryl with a chuckle as she happily sat there on the yellow Malibu surf board. First, Sonja took a picture of both Greg and Cheryl on the surf board before she commenced swimming in the water with them. Next, Sonja swam behind the surf board and she had a great time. Then, Greg's board went through the wall of a high wave and both he and Cheryl almost fell off of the board. "I know a huge swell that's a few waves away." said Cheryl sweetly as she started paddling fiercely. Soon, the board was riding over the huge rogue wave and both Greg and Cheryl held on for dear life. But unfortunately, they wiped out and went underwater for a few minutes. As soon as the wave overhead passed by they rose to the surface again. "That was a good one!" exclaimed Greg happily as he climbed back onto his board. "Well, hang on tight, I see some bigger swells than the last one." said Cheryl with a wide grin as she paddled fiercely. After a few minutes of surfing, Greg began to feel wiped out. He then fell backwards off his board and let his surf board float towards shore, where it ended up next to the beach blanket. Next, both Greg and Cheryl swam and splashed happily in the water for awhile. Sonja on the other hand, was happily lying on the beach blanket, happily reading her newest novel. Before long, it was time for the threesome to have their picnic lunch on the beach blanket. But when they were all finished eating their lunch and after having played on the sands for awhile, Cheryl was whisked away to the dining room of their house. Luckily, it was getting colder and both Greg and Sonja decided to pack up the beach supplies before it would get colder. "What am I doing back home so soon?" wondered Cheryl now puzzled. Then, she saw it, her copy of "The Princess and the Frog." was lying open at her spot at the dining room table. "Well, I guess that this explains it." said Cheryl with a grin as she picked up her book and began to read the exciting story. Then, Ray the firefly popped up and showed Cheryl a picture of Tiana and Naveen making gumbo together when they were frogs in the bayou. Maybe this was the scene that they were to act out to get Tiana back in her chair. "I do hope that Greg and Sonja come back soon." thought Cheryl aloud as she looked at the lowering sky outside of the dining room window. Cheryl then hurried upstairs to change into a pair of sweat pants and a short sleeve top. Soon, both Greg and Sonja came through the front door, both wearing their favorite outfits and Sonja had her hair done up in a ponytail. "I wonder what we'll be having for supper tonight." Thought Greg as he took a look into the fridge for something to make for supper. But Cheryl was already one step ahead of him. "How about some barbecued chicken burgers with potato salad?" she asked as she got out the lean ground chicken. "Oh boy, can I help make supper?" asked Greg excitedly. "Sure, you can help me boil the eggs and peel the potatoes." said Cheryl with a cheery grin. "Sure thing, I'll even set the table for you." added Greg as he gets out three plates to put onto the table. "That's really sweet of you." said Cheryl with a grin as she began to work on the chicken burgers. "What can I do you guys?" asked Sonja curiously. "You can start up the barbecue because that's what I'm going to use to cook these yummy, juicy burgers." said Cheryl as she concocted a floury mixture in order to get the chicken to make large patties. "Oh, okay." Said Sonja as she goes onto the patio in order to start up the grill. As soon as the patties were put onto a special cooking sheet, Cheryl carried them outside so that she could barbecue them thoroughly. In fact, she had used up the entire package of lean ground chicken and so, there was twelve huge burger patties in all. Sonja then went back inside to toast the burger buns and get out the condiments such as the lettuce, ketchup, mustard, relish and many other delicious things. Greg was hard at work concocting the potato salad and making sure that it was pure perfection. Periodically, Cheryl kept coming back inside to help Greg with the potato salad. Sonja then decided to get some corn on the cob on the boil and she thought that it would make a great vegetable. As she got the corn boiling, she had added some sea salt in the water in order to give the corn some flavor. As Cheryl and Greg worked together on the potato salad, Tiana was magically lifted over to her red chair with a picture of her friend Charlotte in the center of it. When supper was all ready, Cheryl went to check her princess friends. Sure enough, nine of her princess friends were sitting in their chairs. Tiana smiled sweetly at her from her chair and Cheryl patted her happily on her head. "Hey Cheryl, aren't you coming to have supper with us?" called Sonja from the kitchen. "Just a second Sonja." answered Cheryl as she kissed Tiana sweetly on her head. Then, Cheryl returned to the dining room with a huge smile on her face. "Guess what you guys? Tiana's back in her chair." said Cheryl happily as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Nine down, five to go." said Sonja sweetly as she passed around the bowl full of potato salad. Then, Cheryl's book of "The Princess and the Frog." was put away in her tree fort, along with her other princess storybooks. After supper was over, Cheryl decided to relax in the living room with an ice-cream sundae. As she ate her sundae and watched TV, she thought she saw the nine princesses on the shelf smiling at her. Even the five friends on the floor were smiling at her, even though she couldn't pick them up and put them away. "I wonder who I'm going to read about next." thought Cheryl to herself as she spooned out a cherry along with the chocolate ice-cream and hot fudge sauce. Later on, after Cheryl had taken a wonderful bubble bath, it was time for her to go to bed. She then tucked in all nine princesses and wished them a good night filled with magical dreams. And so they did in fact, the whole night through.


	11. Chapter 11 RapunzelChapter 11

Chapter 11

Rapunzel

"I just got a new Astronomy book today." said Cheryl excitedly with a broad smile on her face to Greg as she opened a parcel the next afternoon. "It sounds very interesting." said Greg as he noticed the large bulky volume that Cheryl held in her hands. The cover had a picture of the sun surrounded by all of the planets, moons and stars in the Solar System. "It is interesting." said Cheryl with a smile as she opened up the hard cover book in order to start reading it. In fact, her uncle Travis and Aunt Una had sent it to her from New Zealand and she was very glad to receive it. "I'm going to write a note to my aunt and uncle in New Zealand to thank them for the new book." said Cheryl with a sweet smile as she uses a piece of the wrapping paper to write a short note to her favorite relatives. Next, she put the note into an envelope and put a stamp onto it and then she put it into the mailbox. Then, she decided to grab a snack and commence reading her new book. "Hey Cheryl, what have you got there?" asked Sonja curiously. "My aunt and uncle in New Zealand got me a brand-new Astronomy book." said Cheryl with a grin as she displayed the cover of her new book as she munched on an Oreo cookie with chocolate cream in the middle. "Well isn't that nice of them." said Sonja sweetly as she sat down across the kitchen table from Cheryl. As Cheryl ate her Oreo cookies, she gazed down with fascination at the beautifully photographed pictures in the book. "It's hard to believe that the moon is a quarter of a million miles away from us." she said as she gazed at a beautiful picture of the Earth's natural satellite. "That's why it looks so small to us from way up there." Said Greg with a smile as he too pored over the picture of the moon. Then, Cheryl turned the page and there was another beautiful picture. "There's the planets." said Sonja with a grin as she too, looked at the pictures. "To remember the names of the planets in order, just remember the phrase: "My very eager mother just served us nine pizzas." and you'll do just fine." said Cheryl with a smile. "What about "My very educated mom just served us nine pancakes." said Sonja with a sudden brain wave. "Yeah, that'll work too." said Cheryl as she poured herself some more milk. "Hmm, how about, soon, my very eager mom Mary Anne just served us nine pie crusts?" said Greg as an afterthought. "You included the sun, moon, asteroids and comets." said Cheryl giggling. "Aw come on Mate, you wouldn't want them to feel left out now would you? Everything in the Solar System is our friend and they deserve some credit." said Greg as he gazed at a close-up photograph of the sun in the large book. "You're right Greg, they do deserve credit." said Sonja as she smiles sweetly at her friends from her place at the table where she was munching on some delicious green grapes. But this wasn't just a small booklet about astronomy, this was a large textbook with a hard cover and there were complete sections and subsections on many subjects such as the Solar System, space exploration, stars, eclipses, black holes, quasars, pulsars and many more astronomical items. Cheryl then put the book aside so that she could drink her glass of milk and not spill it in the book and ruin the ink. When she was finished eating her snack, she went to her tree fort and began reading the book to her heart's content. She did wonder however, how on Earth floating lanterns were a part of the sky. She did know that in Rapunzel's story, her parents sent up floating lanterns in the sky every year on her birthday and Cheryl knew that seeing floating lanterns was a spectacular phenomenon. As Cheryl read more in her new book, she fell in love with the smell of the new book and the graphic illustrations that showed the darkness of space and the celestial objects depicted in them. "Gees, I wonder if I can draw one of these pictures exactly the way it is and impress Greg and Sonja." wondered Cheryl to herself as she flipped the pages of her book. She then stopped when she came to the large picture of the Solar System with the Sun and moon with the planets, asteroids and comets. She then looked through the cubby in her desk and found some paper, markers and crayons. "Awesome, now I can draw this awesome picture in this book and impress my friends with it." said Cheryl with an ecstatic smile as she set to work. As a reference, she used the picture in the book so that she could see if she was doing her picture correctly. As Cheryl worked, she wore her favorite pink baseball cap with the letter C in red on the front of it. Soon enough, Cheryl had half of the Solar System finished and colored in and it looked just like the picture in her book. Then, she thought she heard footsteps on the steps that led up to her tree fort. Then, there was a knock at the door. "It's open." said Cheryl grinning as she waited for the other person to open up the door. Sure enough, it was Sonja and she was wondering what her best chum was up to. "I'm drawing one of the pictures in this book." Said Cheryl with a big grin on her face. "I see that you have half of it done, can I see what you've done so far?" asked Sonja curiously. "Sure thing." said Cheryl with a big smile on her face. As she did the outline of the asteroid belt and Jupiter, Sonja marveled at the half of the picture that Cheryl had already done. "Wow, it looks just like this picture right here." said Sonja amazed as she admired Cheryl's picture. "I'm glad that you like it, but it's not quite finished yet, I still have to color in the asteroids and Jupiter as well as draw Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and the comets." said Cheryl as she gets out the crayons in order to color in the asteroids in the asteroid belt. "I can hardly wait to see what it'll look like when it is finished." Said Sonja grinning. "Well, you won't have to wait too much longer, because I'm moving right along with the picture." said Cheryl with a sweet grin on her face. Sonja then sat down on Cheryl's multi-colored oval shaped mat and she began to read one of Cheryl's favorite books. "What are you reading Sonja?" asked Cheryl curiously as she began coloring Saturn in. "Winnie the Pooh." said Sonja with a grin as she showed Cheryl the cover of the book that she was reading. "Are you at the part where he gets stuck in Rabbit's front doorway?" asked Cheryl with a merry twinkle in her eye. "I'm just getting to that part." said Sonja with a chuckle as she stared at the picture of Pooh Bear stuck in Rabbit's front doorway after having eaten a lot of honey. Soon, Cheryl was all finished drawing her picture. "Tada!" she exclaimed happily as she proudly showed Sonja her picture. Sonja gasped in surprise as she stared awe struck at the masterpiece that Cheryl held in her hands. It looked very realistic. "You should show this to Greg when we go back inside." said Sonja as soon as she regained her voice. "You know what? I think I will! I wonder what he's going to say about this!" said Cheryl excitedly as she tidies up her markers, crayons and papers. Next, she went ahead and put her drawing in her book, exactly on the page where she had stopped reading. "Okay Sonja, let's go back inside and see what Greg's up to." Said Cheryl as she shuts off the light in her tree fort and then opens the door so that she and Sonja could go down the steps and down onto the ground. As soon as Sonja got out of the tree fort, she shut the door behind her and began to descend down the steps while holding onto the railing. Next, Cheryl and Sonja ran towards the house and they ran straight through the front door. Inside the house meanwhile, Greg was watching some TV when he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. Sure enough, it was Cheryl and Sonja, who were laughing merrily together. "Hey, how do you get a baby astronaut to sleep?" asked Cheryl with a smirk in her voice. "I don't know, what?" asked Sonja with a smirk in her voice. "You rock it!" said Cheryl with a big snicker in her voice. Next, both of the girls collapsed into fits of laughter. "Hey girls, what's so funny?" asked Greg as he turned off the TV set. "We were just laughing about a very silly joke." said Sonja with a giggle. "Yeah, it was really funny." Said Cheryl, as she tried to contain her laughter, but she was having no success keeping a straight face about it. "Well well Cheryl, what have you got in your hand?" asked Greg curiously. "It's a picture I drew up in the old tree fort." said Cheryl grinning as she showed Greg the picture that she had drawn earlier. "Mate, it looks amazing, it looks just like one of the pictures in your new book!" said Greg amazed as he noticed the drawing that Cheryl showed him. "That was my intention about the whole drawing." said Cheryl as she passed Greg the sheet of paper that she held in her hand. "Well I think that this fantastic drawing should go on the fridge." said Greg as he rises from the couch so that he could put the drawing onto the fridge. "Hang on a second Greg." said Sonja stopping him in his tracks. "Something wrong Sonja?" asked Greg curiously. "It's not signed by the artiste." said Sonja as she hands Cheryl a red pen in order for her to sign and date her drawing. As soon as she finished, Greg used an apple-shaped magnet to hang Cheryl's beautiful Solar System drawing onto the fridge so that everyone could admire it in its full colorful beauty. Next, Cheryl was whisked away to the basement. She was sitting in her hobby room chair and she admired everything in her hobby room. "What on earth am I doing in here? I haven't gotten any project ideas in days." she said to herself as she swivelled around happily in her chair. Then, on her table, she saw her copy of "Rapunzel." Lying open and ready for her to read. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere." said Cheryl to herself as she picked up her book and began to read. Before long, a floating lantern popped up at the picture of Rapunzel and Flin Rider riding in a boat on the river and watching the floating lights. "Maybe we should do some star gazing tonight." thought Cheryl as she kept on reading the book with relaxed pleasure. That evening for supper, Sonja had concocted some delicious Kraft dinner with hotdogs and everybody loved it. Even if Sonja didn't put hotdogs into her Kraft dinner, she enjoyed eating it very much. After supper was over, everyone had some ice-cream sundaes with bananas, chocolate sauce and sprinkles as well as cherries and whipped cream on the top. Afterwards, it was time for Cheryl to have her bath. "Want to go out to the yard to do some star gazing before bedtime tonight?" asked Greg as he watched Cheryl getting ready for her bath. "You bet I would!" said Cheryl with a grin as she grabbed her favorite pyjamas for after her bath. As soon as Cheryl was settled into her bath, Greg washed her hair for her while she relaxed in the bubbles and nice warm water. In the process, she got Greg soaked as she happily sprayed him with the showerhead while he massaged the shampoo into her scalp, which made them both laugh with pleasure. As soon as Cheryl was all clean, she soaked in the tub for a little while, while Sonja popped some popcorn on the popcorn popper so that the friends could munch on some popcorn while they would be gazing up at the stars and planets in the sky. Soon, Cheryl was out of the tub and she was sporting her favorite pink pyjamas. "Okay, I'm ready to do some serious star gazing tonight." said Cheryl excitedly as she came into the living room with her new Astronomy book tucked under one arm and a high-tech telescope in the other hand. "Okay then, let's head out to the back yard and watch some stars twinkle." said Greg excitedly as he grabbed Cheryl's hand after having opened the large patio door in order for the friends to step outside in their slippers. Next, they spread out a blanket and sat upon it so that they could look at the stars, planets and the moon. Cheryl then set up the telescope on its tripod and then aimed it at the sky which was a rich set of colors due to the fabulous sunset off in the west. Sonja lay on her blanket at admire the sunset, while both Greg and Cheryl sat on their blanket and began munching on their popcorn and sipping some delicious Hawaiian punch. Soon, the sky was alight with millions of tiny stars that were twinkling in the clear night time sky. Both Greg and Cheryl were mesmerized at the view of all those stars. They looked even cooler through the telescope since you could determine what the color of the stars were. As they watched the stars, Rapunzel was lifted off of the rug and she was placed into her purple chair with a floating lantern in the middle of it and Cheryl's book was put away in the tree fort where it belonged. However, since Cheryl was outside, she didn't see this until she returned inside a few moments later. "Hey Greg look, Rapunzel's back in her chair and she's smiling at me." said Cheryl ecstatically as she stroked Rapunzel's long hair fondly. "Ten down, four to go." said Greg as he gave Cheryl a big loving hug. Cheryl then gave Greg a big smile as they lovingly stared at each other for a few minutes. Later, it was bedtime and everyone went happily and sweetly to bed and they had sweet happy dreams the whole night through.


	12. Chapter 12 MeridaChapter 12

Chapter 12

Merida

"Okay Heidi, it's high time that I give you a nice warm bath." said Cheryl as she lifted her favorite baby doll out of her crib the next morning after breakfast. Heidi smiled at her mom and felt happy, since she knew that she was going to be scrubbed squeaky clean. Before she even knew it, Cheryl was taking off Heidi's pyjamas from her body and then off came the diaper and into the warm sudsy water she went along with her favorite rubber duckie and little red boat. "There, we're off to a good start." said Cheryl with a warm smile on her face as she rolled up her sleeves in order to give Heidi her luxurious bubble bath. Heidi just smiled up at her mom as she lay back in the warm water with her small pink rubber duckie and a red boat that bobbed up and down in the water. Suddenly Greg popped into the bathroom to get the dirty laundry out of the hamper. "What's happening here Cheryl?" he asked cheerily. "It's time for Heidi's bath." said Cheryl with a sweet smile as she began pouring the water over Heidi's hair so that she could wash it lovingly. "Want some help?" he asked curiously. "Well, if you want to, you can dry her off with the towel when she's done." said Cheryl with a smile. "Okay, I'll just get this load of laundry into the washer and then I'll be up here to dry off Little Miss Heidi." Said Greg with a wide grin. "Well, take your time sweetheart, this might take awhile." said Cheryl as she massaged the shampoo into Heidi's hair. "Okay, I'll be back later." said Greg with a grin as he took the heavy wicker hamper into his arms in order to take it downstairs. Sonja then came into the bathroom to see what Cheryl was doing. "Giving Heidi her bath." said Cheryl with a big smile as she rinsed Heidi's hair to get rid of the shampoo suds. "Oh, okay, I found some new clothes for her yesterday, you might want to try them on." said Sonja with a big grin. "Oh, okay. Just put them on my bed and I'll look through the big bag after she's all squeaky clean." said Cheryl with a big grin as she washed Heidi's pretty little face. "Oh okay, I actually have four big bags for you to look through later." said Sonja with a wink as she exited the bathroom and went to put the bags onto Cheryl's bed in her bedroom. Next, Cheryl began to wash Heidi's body from the neck down, after having washed her pretty little face. Soon, Heidi was all clean, but she didn't want to get out quite yet. "Want to stay in and play for a bit?" asked Cheryl to Heidi as she noticed the big smile on her face. Heidi just lay back in the water and watched her bath toys floating serenely in the water. "I got something really interesting that you might want to see." said Cheryl with a big grin on her face. Cheryl then pulled out a bottle of bubble blowing liquid. Next, she unscrewed the cap and got out the bubble wand from inside of the bottle. "Okay Heidi, watch this." Said Cheryl as she dipped the wand into the liquid and then blew onto it, producing lots of bubbles in the air. Cheryl then thought she saw Heidi smiling as she blew some bubbles around the bathroom. When Greg came back with the empty hamper, he saw that Cheryl had a huge bottle of bubble blowing liquid and one was balancing on Heidi's little nose. Then, it popped and Heidi had a merry twinkle in her eyes. "Having fun you two?" asked Greg as he watched Cheryl playing with her doll, who was happily relaxing in her tub. "Loads of fun." said Cheryl with a wide grin as she tried to blow the biggest bubble ever. Then, she succeeded and it landed in the big bathtub where it popped and made a layer of soap scums all over the tub. "Guess we have splash down." said Cheryl with a laugh as she stared at the soap scums in the bathtub. Then, she put the bubble wand back into the bubble blowing liquid bottle and screwed on the lid. By this time, Heidi was totally relaxed and she had fallen asleep in the tub. "Is she ready to get out now?" asked Greg curiously as he noticed this. "I think so." said Cheryl as she carefully lifted Heidi out of her tub and placed her gently onto her pink princess hooded towel. As she dumped the dirty water down the sink, Greg gently dried Heidi from head to toe and got her nice and dried. In fact, Heidi was Cheryl's favorite doll, since Sonja had given Heidi to her as a birthday present once and Cheryl took extra good care of her because she loved her very much. She even slept with her sometimes and she always made Cheryl feel very happy. Next, Greg passed Heidi over to Cheryl so that she could brush out her hair and get her all powdered up and smelling very sweet. As soon as Heidi's bath supplies were put away, Cheryl took her over to her bedroom to pick out an outfit for her to wear. Since Sonja had placed the bags onto Cheryl's bed, she decided to try every inch of clothing onto Heidi to see if they would fit. Luckily, they all did. Cheryl then put Heidi in a pink tee shirt with a blue skirt and matching pink socks with flowers on them. She then put Heidi's hair into a ponytail with a pink bow in her hair which made her look very cute. Next, she put Heidi into her stroller so that she could take her for a nice stroll around the block. "Going for a walk with the baby doll?" asked Sonja curiously. "Yup, I'm off to take her for a nice stroll around the neighborhood so that she can get some fresh air." said Cheryl with a huge happy grin. "Okay, have fun." said Sonja as she goes to get her camera so that she could go and take some pictures around the neighborhood. "You have fun taking your pictures." said Cheryl as she puts on her shoes. "Can I take a picture of you and Greg with the stroller first?" asked Sonja curiously. "Sure." said Cheryl and Greg in happy unison as Sonja readied her camera so that she could take her first picture for her photo album. Next, Cheryl and Greg posed together with Cheryl holding onto the handles of Heidi's pink and blue Winnie the Pooh stroller. Next, Cheryl places her pink purse over her shoulder and heads out of the door with the stroller in toe. Greg waved good-bye as he watched his precious princess stroll along up the driveway with her favorite baby doll who was sound asleep in her stroller, due to having a nice refreshing bath earlier. Sonja happily headed in the other direction with her camera strap around her wrist and her photo album in her backpack along with her water bottle and other such things. It was a very beautiful day today, since the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze blowing and the birds were happily singing. Cheryl walked briskly down the sidewalk and she hummed merrily as she walked along the sidewalk while happily pushing Heidi's stroller. When she got to the corner, she waited for the light to turn green in order to cross the street and continue on her lovely walk. As soon as she made it across the street, she saw Sonja taking a picture of a group of kookaburras sitting on a tree branch and laughing merrily. Cheryl walked over to the bakery in order to gaze happily into the windows at all the lovely baked goods. "Maybe I should buy a couple of things from the bakery." said Cheryl to herself as she goes inside of the bakery with the stroller in toe. Since the bakery was having a sale on a few of its items, Cheryl bought two loaves of home made bread, a large loaf of banana bread, two dozen chocolate chip cookies and a big box of brownies as well as a lemon meringue pie and a large triple-layer chocolate cake. She then paid for the items and put them into the basket under the stroller. "You must have a huge sweet tooth to get all of those sweets Miss Wiggle." said the baker behind the counter. "Well, I can't resist your baking, so I keep on buying all of your best sweets." admitted Cheryl with a large smile as she packed the sweets away. "Don't go eating them all at once now, or you'll get a nasty tummy ache." said the woman baker with a light giggle. "Oh don't you worry, I'm going to share all of this with my friends at home." said Cheryl as she opened the door in order to make her exit. Next, she continued down the street until she got to the next set of traffic lights. When she got to the park, she decided to stop and sit on a bench. Luckily, she had packed a picnic lunch and she thought that it would be a nice idea to have lunch in the park while Heidi had her nap. Sonja did the same and the two of them sat down onto the picnic blanket and enjoyed their lunch by the large stone fountain. For her lunch, Cheryl had packed two chicken sandwiches, along with some chocolate milk, an apple and a large bunch of grapes and a bag of sour cream and onion chips. Sonja had brought along a tuna sandwich, some pineapple rings, two cupcakes with chocolate frosting, and some apple juice along with a nice scrumptious banana. Greg meanwhile, had gone to meet a few of his friends for lunch at the nearest McDonalds to the house where he, Cheryl and Sonja lived. "Did you take many pictures this morning?" asked Cheryl curiously to Sonja as she unwrapped her first sandwich. "Lots, I can hardly wait to show them to you." said Sonja with a sweet grin as she opens her tuna sandwich. "I can hardly wait to see them." Said Cheryl with a grin as she takes a bite from her sandwich. While they ate their lunch, Sonja showed Cheryl all of the pictures that she had taken so far that day. They were very beautiful indeed. "How about we take a picture by the fountain before we move on?" suggested Sonja after they were finished eating. "Okay, in fact here come some birds and butterflies, they'll be beautiful in the picture." said Cheryl with a grin. Sure enough, both friends along with Heidi got posed for a picture and the rest was done by Sonja's high-tech camera. She then added it to her photo album and gave Cheryl a big hug before merrily skipping along to take some more pictures. Cheryl then tidied up her garbage and then, she too was on her merry way to push Heidi's stroller some more. After awhile, Cheryl found herself at the mall where everyone and their baby doll did their shopping. Cheryl quickly whizzed over to Toys R Us to see if she could find some accessories for her princess friends. In fact, she was always on the lookout for an exclusive where she could splurge her money on and have a blast shopping. Luckily, she was able to find some new things for each princess and she was very happy about it. She had even found Merida a new dress for parties. She even found 14 princess coloring books along with a brand-new box of Crayola crayons. By the time she was all done shopping, Cheryl decided to watch the fish swimming in the large aquarium in the middle of the mall. Next, she decided that it was time to go for some ice-cream. Cheryl then took her Neapolitan flavored ice-cream on a waffle cone outside where she could enjoy it in the fresh mid-afternoon air. Afterwards, she decided that it was time to start heading back home. Cheryl then saw a metro bus making its way towards her street. It stopped at the mall to let some passengers off and she got on, with Heidi in her stroller. "Where to miss?" asked the driver as Cheryl gave him her money. "42 Wiggle Street." said Cheryl happily as she settled into a seat behind the driver. "Okey dokey, I'll have you and Heidi there in a jiffy." he said grinning as he shut the doors before getting ready to roll down the street. In fact, this driver knew Greg, Cheryl and Sonja personally, since they had ridden on his bus many times before. Five minutes later, the driver stopped at another bus stop and Sonja got on, completely exhausted from all of the walking that she had done that afternoon. "If you don't mind sir, I'd like a ride home as well." Said Sonja as she paid her money. "I'm on my way to your house right now." said the driver with a big smile as he watched Sonja sit down on a seat across from where Cheryl was sitting. Sonja smiled fondly at him as he shut the doors and kept right on driving the large metro bus. Back at home meanwhile, Greg had just arrived back from hanging out with his friends and he was up in his room, reading a nice book while he waited for Cheryl and Sonja to return. Soon, he heard the sound of a large bus rumble up the street towards the house. Both Cheryl and Sonja disembarked and Cheryl was holding Heidi's stroller as they descended the steps. "Bye now, have a nice day." called the driver from his seat. "Thanks, we will." replied both Cheryl and Sonja in happy unison. But before Cheryl could enter the house, she found herself being whisked away to the middle of the woods behind her house. Cheryl found herself sitting up in a tall tree the breeze making her hair tickle her cheeks. Suddenly, her copy of "Brave." Appeared in her hand. "Well now, that would explain this whole rigmarole." said Cheryl with a big grin as she opened the book to the first page. She then smiled sweetly when she saw Merida as a young girl, with both her parents in a tent while having a picnic on her sixth birthday. As Cheryl read the story, her eyes lit up. She loved reading Merida's story, since it gave her spirit to live her life to the fullest. Then, Fergus popped up, indicating that this part was the scene that she and Greg were to act out. There, on the page was a picture of Merida on horseback, doing archery like a pro. That's when Cheryl remembered about the archery competition that evening at the gym. Maybe both she and Greg could participate in it in order to break Merida's spell. Cheryl grinned and then she continued to read Merida's story. Afterwards, she got down from the tree and went into the house, where Greg and Sonja greeted her. Sonja had already gotten Cheryl's belongings inside of the house for her. Cheryl sighed contentedly and sat down on the couch between Greg and Sonja while she colored in a picture of Merida in the new Brave coloring book that she had bought that afternoon. After supper that evening, Cheryl tucked Heidi sweetly into her crib and then, both she and Greg went to the gym which was four buildings up the street. Sure enough, a lot of people had shown up for the archery competition. Luckily, Cheryl was wearing her lucky Merida bracelet that Greg had given her the previous Christmas. "Okay lucky charm bracelet, don't deceive me now, I'm about to do some good old mean archery and I hope that you won't let me down." said Cheryl to the bracelet as she gazed down lovingly at Merida's face on the charm. Merida then smiled back, as if to wish her luck. Then, both she and Greg grabbed individual bows along with a quiver with five arrows. Cheryl smiled when she noticed that the bow that she held in her hand, looked oddly like Merida's bow that she used on her target practice runs. "Hey, I got a lucky bow." thought Cheryl aloud as she felt the weight of the weapon in her hands happily. Greg's bow was slightly heavier than Cheryl's since it was built for a man of his size. Then, before she knew it, Cheryl let loose her first arrow. It hit the target dead center. Next, her four other arrows hit the bull's eye dead center. Cheryl had won! As Cheryl celebrated her victory in archery, Merida was magically lifted off of the rug and into her green chair with the bow and arrow in the middle of it. Back at the gym, Greg and Cheryl were high-fiving each other as a celebration. "It's a good thing that I gave you that bracelet, it must be awfully lucky if you got all five arrows right on target." said Greg as he touches the special charm on Cheryl's bracelet. "It sure is lucky, I wear it every time I'm in a sporting competition and it hasn't let me down yet." said Cheryl happily as she kisses her charm bracelet. Suddenly, Cheryl's charm glowed and Merida herself appeared to them. She then gazed at the targets in awe and smiled proudly. "It looks like you've got the archer's spirit in you." said Merida to Cheryl as she wraps her arms proudly around her waist. "Well, if you look at it that way Merida, I learned from the best archer in all of Scotland." said Cheryl with a grin as she returns the hug warmly. "Well, I think that this calls for a celebration." Said Merida as she places a medal around Cheryl's neck. Sure enough, it was the exact medal that she had received earlier. Next, after everyone had gone home, Merida and her family started up a ceilidh in honor of Cheryl's lucky stroke of luck with archery. They even danced over to Cheryl and Greg's house and they kept right on dancing in the front yard. But when Greg and Cheryl entered the house, they disappeared and only Sonja was there to greet them with her beautiful smiling face and her tin whistle in her hands, since she had been practicing her Irish music. When Sonja saw the medal around Cheryl's neck, she excitedly wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and gave her a big happy hug. Cheryl then went upstairs to her room to put on her nightie and hang her medal up on the wall. As soon as she was wearing her nightie, she came downstairs to see if Merida was back in her chair. Sure enough, she was sitting in her chair and she was happily smiling at Cheryl. "Oh Merida! I'm so glad that you're back in your chair! I can hardly wait to take you swimming tomorrow at the pool!" said Cheryl as she picked up Merida in her hand. "Don't worry Ariel, you can come along too." she added after having hugged and kissed Merida happily. "Eleven down, three still to go." said Sonja with a grin as she watched Cheryl's copy of "Brave." Get transported back to its special bookshelf up in her tree fort tree. "Yup, we're almost finished with our adventure." said Greg with a grin as he pulled Cheryl into a big hug. "I can hardly wait to see what will happen once all of the princesses are back on their special shelf, sitting in their special chairs." said Cheryl with a smile of her own as she returned the warm hug from Greg. Soon, everyone was happily tucked up in their cozy beds dreaming their very best dreams. Even Merida was fast asleep in the crook of Cheryl's arm that night, since she didn't want to forget about the marvelous time that she had had at the archery competition that very evening.


	13. Chapter 13 Elsa and AnnaChapter 13

Chapter 13

Elsa and Anna

It was a nice relaxing day at the pool. Cheryl was the first one there with both Merida and Ariel in toe. She had placed the two dolls by the side of the pool and they both smiled happily as they watched as Cheryl prepared herself to dive into the water. Both wore bathing suits and Ariel's hair was pulled back into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get into her face. Cheryl was wearing her mermaid tail bathing suit and all of the lifeguards there had their eyes on her. "I'm diving in." she called across the pool to one of the guards. Adrian and Naomi smiled sweetly as they watched her jump into the water and then perform a headfirst surface dive underwater. "That girl swims exactly like a mermaid." said Adrian with a wide grin as he watched Cheryl level out under the water and commence swimming. "She looks exactly like one with that tail she's got on." said Naomi with a warm grin as she too, kept her eye on her friend who was happily swimming in the pool. Then, she swam across the pool underwater while her fin went up and down at top speed. Both lifeguards were impressed as they watched the bubbles trailing behind Cheryl's dark red fins at a swift pace as she swam her first lap across the pool. When she reached the opposite side of the pool, she surfaced briefly and then turned around and dove back down to continue her swimming across the pool. "Gee, if Ariel was real right now, she'd be impressed at how fast I can swim across this pool back and forth ten times." thought Cheryl as she stared straight ahead and concentrated hard on holding her breath and swimming back to the side of the pool that she had entered from earlier. Once she got to the other side, she popped up again. Sure enough, Ariel was smiling at her and Merida seemed to beam with pride at her friend. "Okay, one lap down, nine more to go." said Cheryl to herself as she took a deep breath before submerging herself again. After her second lap, she took a break so that she could replenish her breath. But where had Adrian gone to? Naomi was still there watching her friend from the other side of the pool, but Adrian had disappeared momentarily. "Where's Adrian gone to Naomi?" asked Cheryl now puzzled. "I don't know, but he told me not to tell you, because it's a surprise." said Naomi with a grin. In fact, Adrian had wanted to wait until Cheryl was going to perform her final lap around the pool. As soon as Cheryl was ready, she did her third lap around the pool. After her fourth lap, she stopped once again for a break by hauling herself out of the pool and sitting on the deck with her fin in the water, like an actual mermaid did while sitting on a rock by the water's edge. "Just taking a break girls." she told Ariel and Merida as she scooped them up into her hands so that she could play with them for a bit as she rested on the pool side. Five minutes later, she slid back into the water and commenced swimming again. Just then, Sonja came into the pool area along with Greg. They headed straight to the locker rooms and then, they headed for the leisure pool which was adjacent to the pool that Cheryl was in while performing her laps. Cheryl was now halfway done with her laps and she couldn't wait to see what would happen at the final lap that she had to perform. Soon, she had finished her ninth lap and she stopped to rest for a few minutes. "Almost done girls, then I'm going into the leisure pool and we'll have fun together, I promise." she said as she kissed them both lovingly. Then, she saw Adrian setting up an underwater obstacle course. One object that was placed at the halfway point of the pool was a large plastic shark that floated on the water's surface. Adrian wanted to see how well that Cheryl could hold her breath while navigating the obstacle course without knocking anything over. If she got to the other side of the pool and back without knocking anything over, she could pick any of the fun floaty toys from the treasure chest placed at the side of the pool. "You got it Adrian, here I go." said Cheryl excitedly as she slid into the water after taking a deep breath before submerging herself under. Adrian started the stopwatch and as it ticked, Cheryl made her way through the maze of pool toys without knocking anything over with her fins. When she got halfway through, she stayed underwater and avoided the shark that was stationed there. As she reached the opposite side of the pool, she saw a beach ball which was similar to hers in size and color. She immediately grasped it and surfaced. "Tricked ya." she says to Adrian as she takes the ball and places it on the deck at his feet. "Guess you liked that beach ball I gave you for a birthday present last year." said Adrian with a huge grin. "Like it? I love it." said Cheryl with a wink as she turns around and begins to get ready for the trek back across the pool. "This time Mate, I want you to pick up the stuff that I set up at the bottom of the pool." said Adrian with a jaunty wink in his eyes. "Collect the pool toys? You got it." said Cheryl as she takes a deep breath before submerging. Before she went under, Adrian handed her a satchel so that she could have something to place the pool toys into for safe keeping. Soon, she comes upon the first toy, a crocodile with blue light-up eyes. A few meters away, on the surface is a pink rubber duckie which Cheryl reaches up and stores away into the satchel. Eventually, she reaches the shark and stores it away as well. When she got to the other side of the pool, she sees that Adrian has already gone ahead of her and he was sitting in the exact spot where Cheryl had been sitting when she had last been taking her break a few minutes ago. To his left, was the large red treasure chest, to his right, were Merida and Ariel, seeming to cheer Cheryl closer and closer to the finish line. As soon as she surfaces and hauls herself out of the pool and into Adrian's lap, she smiled sweetly at her best friend as she gave him a fond hug. "You did it Mate, all in ten minutes and five seconds." said Adrian now impressed. "And I got all the pool toys too, they're all in here." said Cheryl with a broad grin as she hands Adrian the canvas bag which was slightly damp. "Which one of the pool toys is your favorite?" asked Adrian curiously. Cheryl smiled and pulled out the pink rubber duckie and squeezed it happily. Adrian walked over to the other side of the pool and threw the beach ball over to Cheryl who eagerly caught it. "This one is my favorite, but I can never find anyone to play catch with me." confessed Adrian with a big sad frown on his face. "Maybe I can play catch with you." said Cheryl with a wide grin as she squeezed Adrian's hand fondly. "But before we do play, you should have a peek in the treasure chest." said Adrian as he holds it out to her. Inside the treasure chest, there were many things but the most striking thing that caught Cheryl's eyes was a seashell locket. Her fingers slowly grasp the seashell and she discovers that it's a real shell. "Wow." she gasps in awe at the lovely necklace. "Open it." encouraged Adrian as he watched Cheryl with fascination. As she opened it, she saw a picture of an underwater landscape where she sees mermaids and sea creatures alike swimming. Then, she closes it again, and holds the necklace in her hand for some time. On the underside of the necklace, she thought that she could feel something engraved on the necklace. It was her name! This, she had earned and she was very glad to be owning this very special mermaid's necklace. Adrian then places the necklace around Cheryl's neck and she smiles fondly at him. In fact, Adrian had bought this necklace for her at a jewelry store and had gotten it engraved especially for this very occasion. Cheryl hugged him gratefully and then kissed him happily. In fact, she was ecstatic that Adrian had done something so nice for her. Next, she picks up Ariel and Merida and heads for the leisure pool, where both Sonja and Greg were waiting for her to join them. After she steps into the water, both Adrian and Naomi join them in the water as well. Cheryl grinned at her friends. "Hi." she said to Sonja as she swims over to her. "Hi, where'd you get that lovely necklace?" asked Sonja amazed. "It was in the treasure chest." said Cheryl with a proud grin. "It's her prize from winning the obstacle course that I set up earlier." said Adrian as he tosses the beach ball over to Cheryl who catches it with ease. "Wow, way to go." said Greg with amazement. "Thanks, I'm proud to have won this necklace." said Cheryl as she displays the picture from inside the locket. Everyone is stock still as they gaze awe struck at the underwater scene from inside the locket. Cheryl smiles proudly as she watches a mermaid like herself swim by inside the locket along with several fish both at her sides and behind her. Then, she closes the locket and gazes down at Ariel and Merida as they float around in the large leisure pool. For awhile, everyone splashes and plays in the leisure pool happily and Cheryl swims like a mermaid among them a serenely happy smile on her face. She even went down the gigantic water slide while happily sitting in Adrian's lap as they slid down the many twists and turns and many thrills of the water slide. When they reached the bottom, they submerged together while blowing huge bubbles with their mouths and noses. Naomi, Greg and Sonja follow soon after all three also blowing a mountain of bubbles as they too, submerge underwater. When everyone was done swimming, they all get out of the pool and lie on their towels. Cheryl even had both Ariel and Merida on their towels and they too, were drying off. Suddenly, inside of Cheryl's backpack, her copy of "Frozen." Appeared and she pulled it out of her bag. "I was wondering how this got in here." she thought aloud as she opened the book happily. Then, Olaph popped up at the picture where young Elsa and Anna were having fun in the snow building a snowman together. "But how can we possibly build a snowman? We don't have any snow right now." thought Cheryl to herself as she lies on her towel in deep thought. She then kept on reading her book and she had a huge smile on her face as she enjoys the story. By the time she's done, both Greg and Sonja are wearing their clothes and Sonja has her hair brushed and held back in a scrunchy. Both Adrian and Naomi are in the hot tub at the extreme far end of the pool area, both relaxing after they had kept an eye on the trio as they had happily swum in the leisure pool. Both Adrian and Naomi are laughing happily, splashing each other and having a blast with the many pool toys that were in the tub with them. Naomi is tickling Adrian under one foot as Cheryl gets up off of her towel and picks up her things in order to prepare herself to go home. "Bye guys." call Adrian and Naomi in cheery unison as Cheryl, Greg and Sonja leave the pool area. "Bye, see you later." they call back in an equally happy voice. As they exit the building, Greg puts an arm around Cheryl's shoulders and grins lovingly at her. Sonja then gives her a loving kiss on her cheek. "Let's go home and get cleaned up." suggested Greg to Cheryl as they commenced walking towards home. "Okay, maybe we can make a snowman out of bubbles somehow." said Cheryl grinning at Greg as she wraps one of her arms around his waist as they walk side by side towards their house. But before they're clear out of the parking lot of the pool complex, Adrian sneaks out a back door, with the pink rubber duckie in hand, and slides it sneakily into Cheryl's backpack. She had also earned it for doing so well with her laps around the competition pool. Cheryl smiles at him and gives him a thumbs-up with her right hand. Adrian winked lovingly at Cheryl and then, he runs back inside to rejoin Naomi in the hot tub. Later, at home, both Greg and Cheryl bolted into the bathroom for a nice warm bubble bath. Sonja on the other hand, had taken a shower at the pool in the locker room before heading for home. Soon, they were splashing into the tub full of warm water and bubbles along with all of the tub toys that were floating in the water as well. Sonja meanwhile, was relaxing on her bed while she was listening to some swingy jazz music on her boom box that Cheryl had gotten her as a Christmas present a few years ago. "Ah, that feels good." said Cheryl with a contented sigh as she lets herself sink down into the tub filled with lots of sudsy lavender scented bubbles. But before she could get to relaxing, she felt a splash on her face. Apparently, Greg was trying to wake her up and have fun with her in the water. "Okay, you ask for it." she says as she splashes him back successfully getting bubbles onto his hair. "You little trickster, you got me." said Greg with a chuckle as he blows some more bubbles into Cheryl's direction. "We'd better get scrubbing, we've still got loads of chlorine on our skin." said Cheryl as she produces the showerhead which was already detached from its mount by the faucet. "Ladies first." said Greg sweetly as he turns on the shower in order to wash Cheryl's long, thick brown tresses. Cheryl shut her eyes tightly and let Greg wash her hair with long, loving massaging strokes. When Cheryl's hair was all clean, she washed Greg's hair for him and she used her brand-new shampoo on his scalp which smelled very nice as well. In fact, it smelled like tropical fruit which was fresh from the garden. Next, they had fun washing down each other's bodies and laughing all the way due to how much it tickled. After they were both all smelling squeaky clean, they decided to play in the water for a bit longer. In fact, it was loads of fun playing with three huge pink rubber duckies, one large multi colored beach ball and a bucket of assorted sea creatures that squirted water at you. But the best thing of all to play with was a plastic mixing bowl that you could put water in and pretend that you were baking a cake. But this time, Greg and Cheryl took some bubbles and began to form a snowman out of it. By the time they were finished, the snowman looked as if he had just gotten out of a shower and still had a lather of shampoo and soap on him. Even his hat and scarf were looking as if they had gotten sopping wet. In fact, their snowman looked so funny, that both Greg and Cheryl began to laugh with wild delight about the whole thing. While they were relaxing happily in the bubble tub, both Elsa and Anna were lifted off of the rug and placed in their velvety red love seat with Olaph and Sven in the middle of it. Cheryl's copy of "Frozen." Was then put away on its special bookshelf up in her tree fort, along with the other princess stories that she owned and where it belonged. Sonja by this time, had gone ahead and was making some delicious grilled cheese sandwiches with French fries for supper that evening. By this time, both Greg and Cheryl had dumped the snowman onto themselves and they were completely covered in bubbles and both were laughing merrily. Soon after, they were out of the tub and cozied in their favorite pyjamas. When they came back downstairs, Cheryl gasped when she saw what happened to her special shelf. Sure enough, Elsa and Anna were back in their special love seat. "Look guys, Elsa and Anna are back on their love seat." said Cheryl excitedly. Both Greg and Sonja looked at the shelf with surprise. "Thirteen down, one more to go." said Sonja with a grin as she noticed this. "I bet that Moana is going to be the one that I'm going to be reading about tomorrow." said Cheryl dreamily as she snuggles into Greg's side as they sat together happily on the couch in their living room. Then, it was time for supper and everyone gathered around the table to enjoy some delicious grilled cheese sandwiches on toast with yummy French fries that Sonja had put into the oven. For a vegetable, there were delicious carrot sticks which had gotten boiled in a pot on the stove. After supper was over, everyone gathered around the TV set to watch an awesome episode of Dr. Pol. But Cheryl felt so comfortable as she sat on the couch that she fell fast asleep while sitting between Greg and Sonja. In fact, she was so quiet that neither Greg nor Sonja noticed that Cheryl had fallen asleep. In fact, she had gotten so tired due to all the swimming and playing that she had done that day and now, she was fast asleep since she was so comfortable and she was so tired out. Greg then resolved to take her upstairs to bed and tuck her into her comfy bed with Heidi tucked in alongside her. In fact, she still wore her new seashell locket around her neck and since she had gotten it, she hadn't had the urge to take it off. And from that moment on, Cheryl had a great night's sleep for the whole night through.


	14. Chapter 14 MoanaChapter 14

Chapter 14

Moana

"Oh boy, a piece of pizza for my lunch." said Cheryl happily as she sat down at the picnic table in the back yard. The light breeze was making her hair tickle her cheeks and she felt happy because she had gone to the pizza joint a few minutes ago and she had picked up a 10-inch Meat Lover's pizza with 9-inch garlic fingers. For a drink, she had a bottle of strawberry kiwi fruit juice. "Yum yum." she said happily as she unscrewed the cap from the 450 milliliter bottle. Apparently, both Greg and Sonja came outside to eat their lunches as well. Sonja had a tuna sub from Subway and Greg had some Kraft dinner that he had heated up. There was also some hotdogs in the Kraft dinner and it looked great. "So, here's to an awesome back yard picnic with friends." said Sonja happily as she sits down across from where Cheryl was sitting at the picnic table. "Yeah, here's to an awesome picnic with you guys." said Cheryl happily as she raises her bottle in a toast to their wonderful picnic. Then, she took a long swig of her juice, tasting every drop of the liquid inside of the bottle. Then, Adrian came over with his lunch and drink. As he walked, he whistled happily and he took long slow strides as he made his way to the backyard where the threesome were sitting at their picnic table. "Uh oh, looks like we've got an extra guest here." said Sonja as she stared down at her sub. "Naomi's out of town for the day so I didn't want to be alone in the house." said Adrian with a grin as he sat down beside Cheryl at the picnic table. His lunch consisted of a KFC 3-piece meal with tattors and a large container of macaroni salad and a big cup of orange soda. Adrian then opened up the box to reveal three large pieces of chicken which were consisted of a rib, a thigh and a leg along with two extra chicken tenders and some tattors that were plump and juicy and a large container of macaroni salad that looked rich and creamy and full of mayonnaise with lots of elbow macaroni. "I told Naomi that I was going to Red Rooster for lunch, but in reality, I went and chickened out at KFC." said Adrian with a lighthearted chuckle. "Oh yeah, you got that coupon in the mail the other day." said Cheryl as she takes a big bite out of her Domino's Meat Lover's pizza. "Yup, a coupon to get a product of your choice as well as extra chicken tenders included in the price." said Adrian as he rips open a ketchup packet to squirt onto his tattors. He also drowned his chicken tenders with ketchup and some ketchup even ended up going into Greg's Kraft dinner, which had enhanced the flavor of it. For awhile, the foursome said nothing as they enjoyed their lunches together. In the background, the sounds of the birds was very relaxing and the light breeze was comforting. Sonja was savoring every bit of her sub and she was the first to speak after having taken a few bites. "So, what are the plans for today?" she asked cheerily as she took a slurp of water from her bottle. "We could go to the park and play ball." suggested Greg as he took another bite of Kraft dinner. "Or we could go for a swim at the beach." said Adrian after having taken a sip of Fanta Orange. "We could go to the library and learn some new stuff." said Cheryl as she paused to dip her garlic finger into some Donair sauce. "How about going to the music store and playing with all the new instruments?" asked Sonja enthusiastically as she took another bite of sub. Nobody knew exactly what to do. "I say that we do everything." said Cheryl with a huge enthusiastic grin on her face. "So, swimming, a game of ball, library and music store all in one jam packed afternoon?" asked Greg now surprised. "Sure, we need to get active both mentally and physically and I think that if we did all four activities, it would take us well into the evening." said Cheryl with a grin as she took another bite of garlic fingers. "So it's settled, first we'll go to the library, then we'll go to the music store in the mall, then we'll play ball in the park and to end it all off, we'll go for a swim at the beach since it's a fantastic day for it." said Sonja with a grin. Everybody loved that plan so much that they all clapped their hands with enthusiastic excitement. "So for supper, what are we going to have?" asked Greg curiously. That's when Adrian slid another coupon out of his pocket. Sure enough, it was a coupon for Red Rooster! "We could go there and have a great meal, my treat." He suggested with a wink in his eyes. "Okay, you're on." said Greg with a grin as he shook Adrian's hand amiably. "Who's going to drive the car today?" asked Cheryl curiously. "How about I drive the car?" suggested Adrian as he bounced up and down on the picnic table bench. "Okay, you drive, you treat us out for supper." said Cheryl with a grin on her face. "All right!" said Adrian feeling pleased as he punched his fist in the air with excitement. As soon as the gang were finished eating their lunch, they got ready to go out. Adrian of course, had his backpack ready with his swimming trunks, sun screen, his library card, his wallet and of course, his favorite ball cap and a bottle of water and an extra change of clothes for later, as well as his favorite pool/tub toys to play with at the beach. Then, he hopped onto the driver's seat and started the ignition so that he could listen to the car stereo for a bit while he waited for the other three friends to get ready for their outing. He also had the air conditioner on since it was an extremely hot day today. Finally, the other three friends were all ready to go and into the car they got and they put on their seatbelts. Soon, they were off to the library. When they got there, they all split up into different sections. Cheryl went to learn about kookaburras and other Australian animals. Greg went to learn about magic tricks, while Adrian went to learn about marine animals and Sonja went to learn about different countries. By the time everyone met up at the library's front desk, they all had a tall stack of books. Once everybody's books were checked out, they all put them into their individual backpacks. "Gees, we all got a lot of books to read in the run of one month." said Adrian as he looked at his tall stack of books about marine life. Not only were there books about marine animals, there were books about the beach, lifeguarding tips, water safety and other such topics. Greg had a tall stack of magic trick books and they covered a great deal of tricks to perform. Sonja had seven large books and they covered a wide range about each continent and every country in that continent. There were many topics about the countries, such as languages, cultures and customs, cuisines, flags and history and many other interesting things. But Cheryl had the biggest stack of them all. She had wanted to learn about all kinds of Australian wildlife and she had found a lot of books about all of the animals, especially kookaburras and kangaroos and koalas. Next, they went to the music store to play with the latest instruments. Sonja had fun playing with a keyboard, while Adrian had fun playing with a big drum kit. Greg had fun with a guitar and Cheryl had a great time playing with any instrument that she could get her hands on. She also had fun playing with Sonja on the keyboard. In fact, Adrian loved the drum kit so much, that he opted to buy it. Luckily, it was on sale and he went to put it in the trunk of the car. As for Greg, Cheryl and Sonja, they bought things as well, such as a CD of jazz music, some new guitar strings, and Cheryl got a new cord for her keyboard. She also got a new pair of headphones and a foot pedal for the same keyboard. Next, they high tailed it to the park to play some ball. In fact, everybody had a great time playing a game of Kick Ball. Even Adrian had a great time kicking the ball and running as fast as he could so that the ball wouldn't hit him in the legs. "Come on Greg, you can kick better than that." teased Adrian when it was Greg's turn to kick the ball. Greg gave the ball a mighty lashing as he sent it flying into the lake with a big splash. "Uh oh." said Cheryl and Sonja in unison as they saw where the ball had gone. "I'll get it." said Cheryl as she ran straight into the lake, getting her feet soaked in the process as she waded a short distance to get the big pink ball. From her spot in the shallows, she kicked the ball straight back over to Greg, where he kicked it right beside the stone fountain, where it was deemed a goal point. After a wild game of kick ball, they all headed for the beach for a nice leisurely swim. "Last one in is a rotten egg." hollered Adrian as he ran eagerly into the salty spray of the ocean. "Not if I have anything to do with it." said Sonja as she jumped off a low wharf by the water's edge. Cheryl came over with a pink floaty in her arms and she was about to inflate it. "I found this gem of a floatation device at the sporting goods store the other day and it's Australian Coastguard Approved." she said with a big grin as she got ready to inflate it for the first time. When it was fully inflated, she put it around her waist and then, she did up the crotch strap and the shoulder straps. "Hey Cheryl, you look great in that tube." said Sonja as she swam over to her. "Thanks." said Cheryl with a grin as she started swimming in the water. Next, Greg came surfing by on his yellow surf board and as he was about to ride on the face of a huge swell, he waved to Cheryl as she paddled over in her new tube. Adrian of course, swam over to Cheryl and inspected the new tube. "Where did you find this beauty of a floaty tube?" he asked both surprised and interested. "In the sporting goods store, they're in the aisle adjacent to the surf boards and the scuba diving gear." she said with a grin. "Do they only have one color?" he asked curiously. "No, they've got every color imaginable under the sun. I just chose pink because I love pink a whole bunch." said Cheryl with a wide grin as she let Adrian feel her tube. "So it acts as a seat that holds you up?" he asked curiously. "Yup, it acts like a harness and rescue tube in one." said Cheryl with a grin as she thrusts the tube into Adrian's chest so that she could let him feel how well it could hold two people without deflating. Next, he let go and swam alongside the tube on his inflatable Great White shark while they had a great time in the water. Sonja went underwater in search of pearls and she ended up finding a few and then, she puts them into a satchel so that she could keep them clean and then make a necklace with them later on. Then, on a nearby rock, Cheryl's copy of "Moana." Appeared. Since she was already at the beach, she didn't need to be whisked away to it. As Cheryl floated along on her tube, she read her book happily and watched the pages softly turn as she read the words below the pictures. But on one page, Moana's pet pig Pua popped up. This was the part that she and Greg were to act out. Sure enough, it was a picture of Moana and Maui on the way to restore the heart of Tifiti. But how on Earth would they act this one out? Just then, Cheryl got an idea. What if she and Greg swam over to one of the tiny islets that wasn't too far from the beach and try and find any stranded animals that would need to return to the ocean. Cheryl remembered that on an earlier page, little Moana had helped a baby sea turtle return to the ocean and the ocean in turn, chose Moana to return the heart of Tifiti in order to save the world. Cheryl then continued to read the story while she drifted with the ocean current. Next, she paddled back to shore and placed her book onto a rock so that it wouldn't get ruined. Next, she followed behind Greg's surf board in order to find him. Luckily, she was able to find him after a few strokes from the shoreline. "Hey Greg, want to surf over to the little island way over there?" asked Cheryl curiously as she touched the tail of the board. "You're on." said Greg with a huge grin as he began to turn towards the island. Cheryl began to paddle along in her pink tube, hot on Greg's surf board tail. Sonja of course, was happily floating in the smooth ocean current. Adrian was now watching Greg and Cheryl race towards the island that was about five kilometers away. Once they got there, they got onto the island to explore it a bit. But then, Cheryl thought she heard the sound of a flapping fish tail. "Huh? How on Earth did a fish get onto an island? It can't walk." thought Cheryl aloud as she took a good look around. Then, she saw it, a baby bluefin tuna buried in a hole that had given way in the sand due to the wind and waves. The poor thing was gasping for air since it was already a few meters out of water. "Hey Greg, look over here, I found a little baby tuna and it's trapped in this hole." said Cheryl with a frown in her voice. Greg had found a baby sea turtle that had just hatched out of its egg, but it had gotten lost from the rest of its siblings as they had struggled to get to the water for their first swim ever. "Oh the poor little sea turtle." said Cheryl with empathy as she spotted the little creature in Greg's hand. Cheryl then lifted the little bluefin tuna out of the hole that it had been in. "Don't worry little ones, we'll help you get to the big wide ocean." soothed Cheryl as she patted the turtle's shell affectionately. But before they could do anything, seagulls and a pelican and a whole flock of albatrosses came into view and began eyeing the baby turtle and tuna. "Hey! Go get some food someplace else." said Cheryl angrily at the sea birds that were circling around her. Then, Greg got an idea. He decided to give those hungry birds some clams that he had found underneath a rock. All of the birds pounced onto the shellfish with great agility and speed. "Phew, that was close." said Cheryl with a sigh of relief. "Yeah, we saved the little critters." said Greg with a broad grin as both he and Cheryl put the baby sea creatures into the shallows a short distance from where they were standing. As soon as the tuna began swimming, Cheryl smiled sweetly. The baby sea turtle soon followed suit and then, its little flippers began flipping as it took off with lightening speed towards its siblings. Greg and Cheryl smiled happily at each other while hugging happily. Back at home, Moana was lifted off of the rug and she was placed in her blue chair with a coconut in the middle of it. Then, Cheryl's copy of "Moana." Was put away in the tree fort where it belonged. Then, Greg threw his surf board back to the shore, where it landed on the beach blanket. "I want to catch a ride on your tube." he told Cheryl as he saw the confused look on her face. "Okay, but you'd better hold on tight, because I'm going to go super fast." said Cheryl as she connected the straps on her tube with a click. Once she got balanced in the water, Greg grabbed onto her tube from behind and held onto Cheryl's shoulders as she propelled him across the bay back towards the beach, where both Adrian and Sonja were eagerly awaiting their return. Once they got back to the beach, all four friends had an awesome splash fight in the shallows and they had a lot of fun getting soaking ringing wet. They even blew bubbles and swam underwater and they even surfed and tubed for awhile. At approximately 6:00 in the evening, everyone was feeling extra hungry and they headed for the Red Rooster restaurant. They happily sat in a booth for four and they all got each a refreshing drink. Sonja got some water, Cheryl had a milk shake, and both Adrian and Greg split a huge can of Diet Coke. When their food came, everyone's mouths were watering, the food looked so good. Even the roast chicken was juicy and succulent looking. "So, who got the ripper box?" asked Sonja as she sorted out the food. "I got the chicken chips and gravy meal deal." said Adrian as he pushed his plate towards himself. "I think that you ordered fish and chips." said Greg as he passed Sonja the plate containing fish and chips. "I've got the ripper box." said Cheryl with a grin as she takes the plate next to Greg's. That only left a quarter chicken and chips meal that he had ordered. As they ate, there was a rather relaxing atmosphere about the restaurant. In fact, the food was so good, that nobody spoke to each other as they ate in total silence. For dessert, everyone got ice-cream and again, nobody talked as they slurped up their ice-cream. Then, it was time for the gang to head home. "I think that we all need a bath, we need to clean up all the salt and sand that's on our skin." said Cheryl as she wiped her mouth with a napkin that she had found on the table. "You're right Mate, I certainly don't want to go to bed all itchy." said Adrian with a jaunty wink as he leaves the tip for the waiter on the table. "Besides, I don't think that Naomi would want grains of sand in the bed sheets." added Sonja as she gets up to go to the bathroom. Soon, the gang dropped Adrian off at his house, where Naomi was already at home and she had already eaten her supper. Then, Greg, Cheryl and Sonja went down their own driveway and went inside of their house. The first thing that Cheryl did was check her princess shelf. Sure enough, all fourteen girls were on their shelf and they were all happily smiling at her from where they sat in their chairs. Then, in a flash, Sofia appeared with a large smiling face. "Congratulations Cheryl, you made it to the end of your adventure." she said proudly as she handed Cheryl a bracelet with a huge pink garnet on it. "Thanks Sofia, I'm happy that I was able to follow your directions like clockwork." said Cheryl with a grin as she gives Sofia a kiss on her cheek. Just then, both Greg and Sonja came into the living room to see what was going on. "Look guys, all the princesses are on their shelf again and we've completed our adventure and Sofia's amulet is safe." said Cheryl to her friends as she gives them both a large group hug. Greg then gave Cheryl a high five, to show how happy he was. Sonja then began to jump up and down with delight as she clapped her hands ecstatically. "Thank you so much for saving my amulet from Cedric, without it, I wouldn't be able to talk to my animal friends." said Sofia with a grateful smile. "No problem Sofia, the pleasure is all ours." said Cheryl sweetly as she gave her friend a fond pat on her head. "So Cheryl, what are you planning to do next?" asked Sofia curiously. "I'm going to take all my princess friends into the bathtub with me and give them a nice scrub." said Cheryl happily as she picks up all of her friends and then takes off their clothes in order to get them ready for a nice warm bath. "Well, have fun in the bubbles." said Sofia happily as she disappeared into thin air. "Oh I sure will!" said Cheryl excitedly as she winks at Sofia as she disappeared with sparks of fairy dust. Once in the tub, Cheryl scrubbed all fourteen girls clean as well as herself. "I bet that all you girls are ready to sleep in your nice warm beds tonight." said Cheryl as she takes Merida and Moana in her hands as she relaxes happily in the bubble tub in the upstairs bathroom. Later, she puts all of her princess friends into their pyjamas and tucks them sweetly into their beds in their individual bedrooms. "Good-night girls, I hope that you sleep tight and have sweet dreams." she said softly as she hangs up their dresses and stores away their shoes and accessories in their individual closets. Not long after, Cheryl was in her own bedroom and she was gazing up at the beautiful moon that was up in the star studded sky. She then sighed happily as she saw the southern cross constellation directly next to the moon. Just then, Greg enters Cheryl's room and stands beside her at the window to gaze happily up at the moon along with his precious princess. "What a lovely moon, huh?" asked Greg to Cheryl dreamily as he puts his arm lovingly around her shoulders. "Yeah, it's so beautiful, it's dreamy." said Cheryl with a dreamy grin of her own. Then, Sonja came into the bedroom and stood happily on Cheryl's other side and the threesome gazed happily at the beautiful moon. Now that all of the princesses were back on their special shelf and the curse had been broken, everyone could live a happy life once again.


End file.
